Snow White and the Avengers
by wee-story-writer
Summary: Nieve White decides to apply for a job as Dr Bruce Banners new assistant hoping to start a new normal life, however things soon take a turn for the worst when S.H.E.I.L.D get involved. A blossoming romance with Loki gives them both a second chance. What will happen when her powers are revealed and old enemies resurface with revenge on their minds.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello to anyone reading this, This is my first story and I am so excited to finally be sharing it. Please review and let me know what you thought as it will help me to improve. I will update very soon as I am finished school and have nothing to do all summer. Thank you!_

* * *

**_Nieve POV_**

Nieve groaned as the sound of her phone ringing woke her up. She tried to reach for it without opening her eyes and succeeded in knocking it off the hotel cabinet and onto the floor. Sighing she got out of bed to answer her phone.

"You better be awake and getting ready for your interview today Nieve White!" shouted her friend Aurora.

"I am. I am." Nieve replied sleepily.

"You better be. Good luck today, Dr Banner would be crazy not to pick you as his assistant; you are the best person for the job."

"Aurora why do I feel like you are only saying that to make me feel better and not because you actually think I am the best?"

"I am being positive Nieve! You should try it sometimes! Anyway I have got to go, lots to do today. Call me later! Good luck."

"Bye Aurora, I will let you know what happens." Nieve said before hanging up and making her way towards the bathroom.

She frowned at her reflection in the mirror before starting the daily routine of covering her whole body in makeup to disguise the icy blue vein like lines that covered her body. Once she had finished she decided that she really needed to see the sun more often. She was the palest person she had ever seen. Even with makeup she seemed to be almost glowing white.

She hurriedly finished her makeup and pulled her long black hair into a huge bun on top of her head. She knew she might not be taken seriously at the interview as people always assumed she was stupid and not one to be taken seriously in the world of science, probably because she wears so much makeup and is only 5ft tall so can be underestimated.

Deciding to keep her outfit simple she quickly put on a tight black knee length skirt and a white shirt, glancing out into the street she decided to add a blue cardigan, it made her dark blue eyes stand out and would also hopefully stop her makeup coming off in the crazy New York rain.

Realising she was out of time for getting ready Nieve quickly grabbed her bag, phone and umbrella before dashing out of the hotel into the streets. Stark tower was about 15 minutes away and interviews started in 10. She inwardly smiled to herself for being sensible choosing to wear flat shoes as she started to run in the direction of the tower. Conscious of people throwing strange looks in her direction Nieve slowed down her run, aware that she was going much faster than a normal person would.

When she arrived at Stark Tower she was greeted by a friendly receptionist.

"Good Morning, welcome to Stark Tower how can I help you?" The woman said in a voice that sounded far too happy for this time in the morning.

"I am here for an interview with Dr Banner, my name is Nieve White."

"Okay, take the elevator up one floor and you will find a waiting room on the left. It is quite obvious so you should notice it." The woman said cheerfully.

Nieve thanked her and made her way towards the elevator. As the friendly woman had said she found the waiting room easily and took a seat at the corner of the room.

She took the opportunity to take a look at her competition. They were all men, taller than her and if she was honest they all looked much cleverer and much more confident than her. She sighed slightly; Aurora would probably murder her if she didn't get this job.

A while later the door opened at the other side of the room and Dr Banner appeared. He thanked them all for coming and said he would take see them in order of where they were seated. Thankfully for Nieve that meant she was last and had time to prepare herself.

An hour went by and finally Dr Banner emerged and asked for Nieve. She followed him into a spacious office with ceiling to floor windows. She assumed this was not where he usually worked as the room only contained a desk and a few chairs. As someone who had done some work as a scientist previously she knew work usually led to a lot of mess and chaos.

"I am sorry to keep you waiting Ms White. I always spend too long interviewing people" said Dr Banner.

"It's fine I don't mind waiting." She replied.

Dr Banner smiled and offered out his hand to shake Nieves, she shook his hand without thinking.

"Oh dear" Dr Banner said letting her hand go, "You are freezing I will turn on the heating and warm the place up."

"No!" Nieve exclaimed before she could stop herself, "I mean no thank you, I am fine."

Dr Banner looked at her sceptically before smiling, "Okay so tell me a bit about yourself Ms White."

"Well I studied at the University of Iceland in Reykjavik for four years and have a degree in physics." She said, not sure what else to say without revealing too much.

"Iceland, that's an unusual decision. What made you want to study there?"

"I've always preferred the cold." Nieve answered.

Dr Banner smiled once again. Nieve couldn't help but notice that when he smiled he looked genuinely happy and interested in what she was saying even if he did look exhausted like he hadn't slept in days. She couldn't help but smile too. She could definitely see herself working with him.

"So you moved back here to New York and now you want to work here even though a few months ago aliens attacked and you would be working for someone who could turn into the Hulk at any time?"

Nieve felt slightly shocked, she didn't think he would be one to talk about his problem to people.

"Well..." she said, deliberating what to say, "You seem to be able to control the Hulk well enough and it makes things more exciting knowing New York seems to be a target for the rest of the universe. Plus I have read many of your reports and your way of thinking interests me."

Dr Banner chuckled slightly seeming happy with her answer. "Yes I do have quite good control over the other guy, if I didn't S.H.E.I.L.D would not be happy with me."

Nieve froze. She could feel the panic bubbling up inside her. If he knew about S.H.E.I.L.D and worked with them he must also be after her. It would only be a matter of time before he realised who she was.

Dr Banner clicked his fingers in front of her face. "You okay? You look a bit unwell." He said with genuine concern in his voice.

"I just remembered I... I can't take the job" She said standing up, " I have to go I am sorry, thank you for your time."

Before Dr Banner could reply Nieve grabbed her umbrella and quicky headed back to the elevator. She tapped her foot impatiently as it went down to reception. She had to get out of New York fast.

Five hours later Nieve allowed herself to relax slightly as the flight took off, soon she would be back in Iceland and could go flee to somewhere remote and be safe once again.

* * *

_**Avengers POV**_

"Brucey! How did the interviews go? Find someone to assist your research yet?" Tony said loudly, announcing Bruce's arrival to the other avengers.

Bruce frowned slightly, "It was going quite until this one girl, well not girl she was 24, but one candidate had a weird turn and left. I think she realised she couldn't work with the Hulk. It is disappointing as I was considering choosing her, she seemed quite interesting, brilliant at physics and likes."

Tony grinned "What on earth did you tell her?"

"Just about the Hulk and joked about S.H.E.I.L.D keeping me under control, it actually seemed like it was S.H.E.I.L.D that freaked her out." Bruce said thoughtfully.

Director Fury turned round at this. "Banner what did you say her name was? Maybe we know her."

"Nieve White?" replied Bruce cautiously, he didn't want to get her into trouble.

Fury thought for a minute before turning to Natasha and Clint, "Is that name ringing bells for you as well? I am sure we know someone with a similar name." He said thoughtfully.

"Fury I think she is the one we tracked to Iceland before she disappeared." Said Natasha.

Fury smiled triumphantly before turning to Tony, "Stark we need you tracking everything that girl has been doing since she left here, S.H.E.I.L.D have been looking for her for about two years. Finally we might have her."

The Avengers waited as Tony rapidly typed on his computer until he shouted "Gotcha! She got on a plane to Reykjavik will be landing at 6."

"Looks like this Avengers meeting will have to wait until we get her back, everyone is to stay in Stark Towers but Natasha, Clint and Tony you will be coming with me." Fury said heading to the exit. "There will be a plane here in 5 minutes."


	2. Chapter 2

**Nieve POV**

After finding her old battered bag of possessions Nieve left the airport. She smiled as she stepped out into the crisp cold air, it felt good to be back in Iceland, even if it was to once again go into hiding and give up all hopes of a normal life. She shook her head slightly remembering Aurora's advice to be more positive.

Nieve jumped into the nearest taxi and took it to a small town an hour away. She paid the driver and thanked him. She was glad she was to be here for a while as the last minute flight meant she had very little money left. She waited until the taxi had faded into the distance before heading off in the direction of the edge of town. It was getting dark but she didn't mind, it was so peaceful here. Once she got to the edge of town she could see a vast forest with dramatic cliffs and sloping land. She picked up the pace slightly eager to be in her little log cabin hidden from the world and safe from all those who wanted to harm her.

Suddenly she was aware of a person to her right leaning against one of the small barns at the edge of the town. She tried to see who it was out of the corner of her eye but she didn't recognise them. It was a woman with short red hair and an all black outfit that looked suspiciously unlike anything anyone in the town would wear. The woman walked closer.

"It's a bit cold to be out without a jacket or even a jumper isn't it?" The red headed woman said.

Nieve silently cursed herself for being so careless; of course it looks strange for someone to be trudging through the snow at night without anything but a skirt and a shirt.

She smiled innocently, "I like the cold but thank you for your concern. I really must be going, have a good night." She said before walking away.

The woman followed her "I will be having a nice night, and so will you if you cooperate Nieve."

Nieve froze, there was no way a stranger dressed like that knowing her name was a good thing.

"How do you know my name" She said facing away from the woman, not wanting her to notice her fear.

"I am Agent Romanoff I work for S.H.E.I.L.D and I need you to come with me. We have been following you for a while now." The woman replied.

Nieve tried to stifle the gasp that left her lips. They had found her already.

"I am sorry but I have to decline your offer Agent, I have things to do."

Agent Romanoff came closer, "I am afraid that really isn't an option. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice."

"Things are never easy." Nieve muttered before dropping her bag and spinning round allowing a blast of ice to shoot from her hands and hit Romanoff in the knees. Not enough to injure her but enough to knock her to the ground.

Whilst Romanoff was down she started running into the forest, she just needed to lose her and then it would be okay. She continued running until she was a good distance away before stopping to listen. It seemed quiet in the woods as if she had lost the agent.

Out of nowhere the agent slammed into her back knocking her to the ground. Nieve tried to fight her off but the woman was much better at fighting than her and she received a few well aimed punches to the face.

"Okay... stop... get off me..." Nieve gasped out, she could feel blood in her mouth and on her face. Romanoff had managed to split her lip and probably break her nose.

Romanoff only glared and tried to stop Nieves flailing hands. Seeing this as an opportunity to escape Nieve used her ice to trap Romanoff's hands in a ball of ice. Whilst Romanoff struggled with that Nieve was able to wiggle out from underneath her, as she tried to crawl away she felt a sharp kick to her stomach. Groaning Nieve rolled over, that was definitely a broken rib. Realising there was no other way Nieve pushed her arms out in front of her and was able to trap Romanoff to a nearby tree with ice. The cold weather was working to her advantage, her ice merging with the ice on the tree to stick Romanoff by the legs and arms.

Nieve grinned "You really should listen to people when they say no." She said using her hand to wipe some of the blood off her chin. Romanoff just rolled her eyes but stayed silent. "The ice will melt in a few hours and then you can go back to S.H.E.I.L.D and tell them this won't work." Nieve said before walking off into the forest.

She changed directions a few times to make sure Romanoff wouldn't find her; she couldn't help but feel happy that she could still defend herself even after avoiding using her powers for months.

Her happiness didn't last long as she was soon interrupted by a man with brown hair and another black outfit jumping out of a tree in front of her. She gasped, her heart was racing from the fright she got.

"Come on Nieve, you know it will be better if you just come with us." Said the man.

Nieve glared at him. "Better for who?" she demanded "better for you so your boss doesn't angry, I can see no benefits for me. I will not just hand myself over!"

The man rolled his eyes. "My name is Agent Barton or Hawkeye and you can trust me it will be better for you to just come along."

"Trust you! Why the hell would I trust people who follow me across the world and attack me for making my own decisions?" Nieve shouted getting angry. "Leave. Me. Alone." With every word she shot a blast of ice at Agent Barton.

Not looking to see what he was doing she ran off into the woods again, hoping she had managed to delay him with her ice. She didn't get far before she head a strange whistling sound. Before she had time to think what it might be it hit her in the thigh. She screamed slightly as she fell. Looking down she saw a black arrow stuck deep in her thigh. Groaning she reached for the arrow feeling blood coat her fingers.

"I am sorry but you should really listen to me." Agent Barton said smirking.

Feeling nothing but rage and pain Nieve created a ball of ice in her hands, past caring about whether or not she hurt these, people she launched it at Barton's head knocking him out.

Gripping the arrow with two hands Nieve took a breath before quickly pulling the arrow out. She cried out as the arrow left her skin, blood now running out of the wound and down her bare leg. Breathing rapidly she attempted to stand up. There was no way she could get away now without them noticing the trail of blood she left behind. She was losing this fight.

She observed her surroundings before deciding to limp up the nearest hill towards a cliff. She could only move slowly, limping through the thick snow trying to cover the wound with her hand. Halfway up the hill she fell to her knees unable to take the pain in her leg anymore. She felt hot tears running down her face, it was useless there was no way she could escape them.

"Don't cry honey, you are too pretty to cry." Said a voice behind her.

Nieve screamed with fright when she saw Iron Man in the air behind her. "Please." She begged "Leave me alone I haven't done anything wrong."

"If we leave you alone you will probably die honey, just come with us." Said Iron Man.

Summoning her remaining strength Nieve started shooting blasts of ice at Iron Man.

"No... Stop it... This suit is expensive you know... Hey! You've dented it!" Shouted Iron Man trying to dodge her shots.

One particularly good shot knocked Iron Man out of the air but as her fell he shot a blast at her. It hit her straight in stomach and sent her flying further up the hill.

She gasped curling into a ball completely unable to breathe. She felt as if she was on fire like her whole stomach was burning, she knew at that moment she was going to die.

Iron Man managed to get back on track and once again was hovering overhead. "Oh shit, you okay honey? I forgot you are actually just a human being. Maybe blasting you wasn't the best idea." Iron Man said, panic evident in his voice.

She struggled to her feet still crouched over and clutching her stomach.

"You... Can't... Have... Me..." She said before turning and throwing herself off the cliff.

As she fell she felt herself losing consciousness, she was unable to fight off the darkness beginning to cover her mind. Suddenly cold metal hands wrapped around her and could hear the Iron Man saying things to her but was unable to make any of it out.

"Please... just let me go." She mumbled before falling unconscious.

* * *

_Thank you so much to anyone who has read this story so far. I hope you have enjoyed it and please feel free to review it and let me know what you thought! I am having so much fun writing it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and read this story! It is so motivational to know people are seeing it and enjoying it. I am sorry it has taken a few days to get this chapter up but I will have the next one up quicker. I hope you enjoy it and thanks again._

* * *

Slowly Nieve started to come round. Before she had even opened her eyes she was aware that she was in an unfamiliar place. It smelled clean and sterile like a hospital and she could hear a machine beeping to her right. She took a deep breath to calm herself before opening her eyes. It took her a few moments to open her eyes fully as the light in the room were blindingly white. Once she was able to see she took in her surroundings. As expected she was in a room that looked like it was for medical purposes. The room was fairly small; there wasn't much in it apart from some cupboards, that she assumed contained medical supplies, a heart monitor that was monitoring her, her bed and a chair in the corner. To her surprise she noticed that Dr Banner was sleeping in the chair.

"Dr Banner?" She said weakly.

He woke up to the sound of her voice. "You're awake!" he said sounding relieved and standing up. "I am not sure how much you remember but just stay calm and we will explain everything."

That's when the memories hit her. Having to leave New York... Being attacked by Agent Romanoff... Agent Barton shooting her in the leg... Fighting Iron Man... Jumping off the cliff... and now here she was tied to a bed in a place she didn't know.

She started to panic, finding it more difficult to breath. She struggled uselessly against the straps at her wrists and ankles that attached her to the bed.

"No no no, please not again." She mumbled.

Dr Banner hurried over and put his hands on her shoulders forcing her to lie still.

"Nieve." He said trying to make eye contact with her. "Nieve look at me." His voice was demanding and full of authority.

She stopped struggling and after a moment looked at him. His eyes seemed to soften once he was sure she had stopped panicking as much.

"I promise you this is not what you think." He said "but there is someone you need to meet." He removed his hands and clicked on an earpiece. "Director Fury she is awake." He said into it.

Nieve stared at the door waiting for Director Fury to come in. She tried to take slow breaths and not let her panic show. She had no idea who this person was or what he wanted her for but she had a feeling it wouldn't be good. It never was.

After what felt like forever the door opened and in stepped a man. He was bald and dressed completely in black. He had a leather jacket on and a black eye patch. Nieve eyed his sceptically. His expression was neutral and there was no way to know what his thoughts or intentions were.

He silently walked over to the chair and pulled it up to Nieves left before sitting in it.

"Well Ms White you are certainly not an easy girl to find are you? Two years it has taken us to get you here." He said.

Nieve frowned hearing that they had been after her for so long. "Torture me if you want but you will get nothing from it. I knew nothing that could help you last time and I still don't this time." She said, her voice sounding less brave than she had intended it too. She received a pitying look from Dr Banner.

"Ms White we didn't bring you here so we could torture you. I am Nick Fury the Director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, we just call it S.H.E.I.L.D. We brought together the Avengers and we are here to protect the earth. We believe you would be a useful addition to our team."

Nieve just stared at him. This was not what she had expected, if she had knew who S.H.E.I.L.D where she wouldn't have tried so hard to avoid them all this time.

Director Fury smiled slightly at her obvious confusion and stood up beginning to unfasten the straps that attached her ankles to the bed. Dr Banner took the opportunity to undo the straps around her wrists and give her a reassuring smile.

"I will need to interview you to find out about your powers for the database. Don't look at me like that Nieve I said you wouldn't be harmed. You should trust us." Said Director Fury before leaving the room.

Dr Banner chuckled slightly, "See I told you things weren't as bad as they seemed."

Nieve couldn't help but smile and tried to sit up forgetting about her injuries, she gasped and ended up back on the bed clutching her stomach.

Dr Banner slowly helped her to her feet. "You will need to take it easy for a few days Nieve. You seem to heal quicker than a normal human but your injuries will still cause you some pain." He said still supporting her as she tried to find her balance.

"Thank you Dr Banner." She said honestly.

"Call me Bruce." He said placing his hand on her back and guiding her towards the door.

"Well then, thank you Bruce."

* * *

Five minutes later Nieve had finally managed to reach the room Director Fury would be interviewing her in. She went painstakingly slow limping slightly on her wounded leg and not able to stand up straight due to the pain in her stomach. Nieve almost wished Bruce would just carry her there, but she didn't want to seem weak.

"I will see you soon. Good luck" Said Bruce starting to walk away.

"Wait... you are leaving me alone?" She said worried.

"I can't come in I'm sorry. It will seriously be fine and I will see you later on I promise." Bruce said patting her shoulder reassuringly.

Nieve slowly opened the door and made her way over to the chair across the desk from Director Fury.

"So Nieve what can you tell me about your powers."

"Well, I wasn't born with them. When I was 20 I was walking home from university when people pulled up beside me in a van. Something told me they were not just stopping for directions so I sped up to get away from the van. I turned around a corner thinking I was safe when suddenly something smacked me across the head and I was knocked out. When I woke up I was tied to a table in some weird dark room with strangers."

She gave Director Fury an accusing look.

"Sorry about that." He said smiling slightly, "We couldn't have you roaming around and attacking Starks staff."

"Starks staff? Where am I?" Nieve asked.

"Stark towers. It has become a kind of home and meeting place for the Avengers. Now continue with the story."

"The people told me that they were going to make me powerful and special. Of course I told them to get away from me and let me go, but I am hardly threatening so I was stuck there. "

Nieve paused and shuddered at the memory of what happened next.

"They injected me with this bright blue liquid. For days and days they kept injecting me. I felt as if I was freezing to death, it was agonisingly cold, freezing every inch of me alive. Eventually though they stopped and like they said I began to feel more powerful. I lay there realising the powers I had been given and decided that I had to get away from these people. I managed to fight my way out of the place. Unfortunately a stray shot of ice hit a tank, I am not sure what it was, but it was explosive. I blew the whole place up and probably killed at least 50 people."

Nieve stopped feeling a wave of guilt wash over her. "You don't want to work with someone who has murdered so many people." She said.

Director Fury shook his head. "I think I do. It's not as if you went after people and murdered them individually. You just did what you had to people do desperate things in crazy situations."

"I suppose. Anyway I switched university and went to Iceland as I felt better in colder climates. Everything was going fine. I could freeze things, shoot ice out of my hands and change the temperature in rooms, sometimes without realising. Unfortunately as you will have noticed due to my makeup coming off I am covered in there freaky blue lines that won't go away."

Director Fury nodded. "Yes they are interesting, makes you look original. You haven't mentioned who tortured you in your story yet though? Well apart from the obvious torture the came from changing and developing the powers."

Nieve frowned. "I don't want to talk about it. I don't know who they are or what they actually want from me but I think they had something to do with the lab I blew up."

"Okay, I see it is a bit of a touchy subject. Thank you for your cooperation Nieve. I just have one final thing to ask. Will you consider joining the avengers?"

"I will consider it yes." Nieve said not wanting to give a definite answer yet.

Fury smiled properly. "Just remember, being part of the Avengers offers you protection and security should people ever decide to try and recapture you again. Well Nieve I will leave you to recover then. I am sure I will be seeing you soon." And with that he left.

Nieve relaxed, she had a feeling she could trust him but talking about her past brought back so many horrible memories. Thankfully before she could become too engrossed in her unhappy memories Bruce came in.

"Hey, I told you I would come back." He said smiling. "How was it?"

"I have never had to tell anyone about my past before so it wasn't very cheerful." She said truthfully. "Could I maybe go back to that room now? I am tired."

"I am sure Tony has a room for you somewhere. I brought along his girlfriend Pepper for you to meet." Said Bruce stepping aside to let a blonde woman enter the room.

"Hello I'm Pepper, I sorry about what happened to you with S.H.E.I.L.D, I know Tony feels bad about hurting you." She said, concern evident on her face as she look at Nieve and her injuries. "We have a bedroom for you, and don't worry it has its own bathroom so you don't have to share. Jarvis where is Nieves room?" She said glancing at the ceiling.

"Ms Whites room is on the same floor as Dr Banner. Hers is located at the end of the hall." Said a voice Nieve assumed was Jarvis.

She looked at the ceiling trying to work out what it was. Bruce noticed her looking.

"Jarvis is Tonys AI he can help you with anything you need." He explained. Nieve simply nodded.

"Okay so if you will follow me Nieve I can show you to your room now." Said Pepper smiling, Nieve felt as if she liked her already. She was so welcoming.

They walked through the maze of corridors and eventually reached Nieves room.

"It's amazing!" Nieve exclaimed as she looked around the room. It was the biggest bedroom she had ever seen. It had a huge bed, a walk in closet full of clothes for her and a huge bathroom.

Pepper smiled. "I am glad you like it. I will leave you to make yourself at home. If you need anything remember and just ask Jarvis." She said before leaving the room.

"Erm... Hello Jarivs?" Nieve said slowly.

"Hello Ms White, how can I help you." Jarvis replied.

Nieve smiled glad that it actually worked. "I was wondering if there was a phone here I could use? And call me Nieve." She said.

Jarvis was silent for a moment. "I asked Mr Stark and he wants to know who you are phoning?" eventually was his reply.

Nieve frowned. "It is my friend Aurora, I had meant to call her yesterday after my interview, she will be worried about me. "she said annoyed.

"Mr Stark says that is okay. You will find a phone on the table beside your bed Nieve."

Nieve grabbed the phone and headed into the bathroom. Whilst she waited for the cold water to fill the bath Nieve took off her shirt and skirt which were now covered in mud and blood. Her reflection in the mirror was slightly alarming, no wonder Pepper had given her such a strange look. She had a deep purple bruise under one eye and on her nose, her lip had a deep cut in it, her thigh wound had been stitched up but the bruises dotted around her legs were dark blue/black. However her stomach looked the worst. Her side was bruised where Agent Romanoff had broken her rib and the middle of her stomach was red and bruised and still felt slightly as if she had been burned from Iron Mans blast.

As soon as she sank down into the cold bathwater Nieve felt better. The water soothed all her pains and the cold made her powers feel stronger. She dialled Auroras number and braced herself for her wrath.

"Hey Aurora, its Nieve."

"Nieve! What happened to calling me after the interview! I was beginning to think you had been captured again!" Aurora shouted.

"I know I am sorry. But let's just say the interview didn't go as originally planned."

"What do you mean it didn't go as planned? What on earth happened." Aurora demanded.

Aurora listened while Nieve explained everything that had happened overnight.

"Okay I guess I forgive you for not calling me then." Admitted Aurora.

"Thanks." Nieve said laughing. "I am exhausted, so I am going to go to bed now. I will call you when I can. I promise."

"Okay, be safe Nieve."

"I'll try."


	4. Chapter 4

_Decided I needed to add another chapter today. I am loving writing this story, I have so many ideas for future chapters! Thank you for taking your time to read and review. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

A loud explosion from somewhere in the building woke Nieve up suddenly. She groaned and rolled over to check the time. It was only 6 am. Realising she wouldn't get back to sleep she sighed and slowly got up. To her relief she felt a slightly less pain than she had the day before, she really did heal quickly. She made her way to the bathroom to begin getting ready for the day.

"My bag..." She sighed realising that she had probably lost all her stuff.

"Nieve your bag is in the closet." Said Jarvis.

She jumped in surprise forgetting that the AI could hear everything she said. "Thank you Jarvis" She replied wanting to be polite.

Once she had retrieved her bag she set about quickly applying makeup to cover the blue lines covering her skin. She decided just to leave her hair down. Hopefully people would notice her long hair and not the strange colour her skin was. She smiled at her reflection happy that the bruises were slightly less noticeable as was the cut on her lip. Her stomach rumbling loudly put a stop to her staring.

"Jarvis, do you know where I could find some breakfast?" She asked.

"The kitchen is down two floors from here. Although I would suggest you get dressed before going down, the rest of the Avengers are there."

Nieve blushed realising she had slept in just her underwear. "Thanks Jarvis" she said hurrying to the closet.

Not wanting to wear anything too fancy she chose black leggings and a white tank top. She decided against wearing shoes feeling more comfortable to just walk around in her bare feet.

Nieve left her room and slowly made her way towards the kitchen Jarvis had told her about. As she limped towards the room she heard raised voices.

"Stark you have to be more considerate towards the team. You can't just wake everyone up at this time in the morning."

"Calm down Capcicle it was an accidental explosion."

"Don't tell me to calm down Stark."

At this point Nieve had reached the room, she limped in and paused unsure what to say.

Tony Stark walked over. "Morning Snow White I hope I didn't wake you up."

"Snow White?" Nieve said questioningly.

"Yeah I asked Jarvis for some help finding a nickname for you, Nieve means snow in Spanish don't you know? So it's perfect, you also look like a real life Snow White." Tony said clearly happy with himself.

Nieve laughed slightly clutching her stomach. "I suppose that makes sense. Thanks for letting me stay here by the way."

Tony frowned "I am sorry you know, about the whole blasting you thing. Forgot you were actually human... but you did dent my suit."

"Maybe you shouldn't chase people then." Nieve said cheekily.

Tony laughed "I like you." He said walking over to the big table in the middle of the room. "Sit down then Snow White."

Nieve limped over and slowly lowered herself into the chair. She glanced around the table at the rest of the Avengers.

She saw Bruce first, "I could go get you some painkillers if you wanted." He said.

"No no, I am fine." Nieve said trying to sit straighter as if she wasn't in pain. "It's just walking that's a bit difficult." She lied.

Bruce frowned slightly not believing her lies. "Are you sure? One injection and you would be feeling so much better."

"No! Really, if I need it I will tell you. I promise."

Thankfully before he could argue with her the next person spoke. It was Agent Barton.

"I suppose we didn't meet on very good terms, sorry about the arrow. I am Clint." He said laughing.

"Just don't go it again." Nieve said still feeling unsure about him.

He laughed and put his arm around the chair beside him, in which sat Agent Romanoff.

"I guess if we are all apologising I am sorry too. Didn't realise you were so useless at actual combat." She said smirking. "My name is Natasha."

Nieve blushed slightly. "University doesn't really require much fighting."

The last person at the table was someone she had never seen before. He was very muscular and had blonde short hair. He noticed her looking at him and took that as his cue to introduce himself.

"I am Steve Rodgers however you may know me as Captain America." He said politely. "It is nice to meet you, your powers are impressive."

She frowned slightly, how did he know about her powers.

"Your data was added to the database, we were able to see your updated file with information from your interview with Director Fury." Natasha explained.

Nieve nodded as her stomach rumbled again. At that exact moment Tony put down a plate of eggs in front of her with a coffee.

"Good timing as always." He said proudly.

She simply laughed and thanked him. She waited a moment until people had stopped looking at her before holding her hand over her meal cooling down the food and adding ice to the coffee.

"Too hot to handle?" Tony said.

Nieve rolled her eyes, "Just not a good idea for me to be around too much heat. Don't want to melt." She said starting to eat before anyone else could ask her questions.

After she had finished eating she made her way to the sink to clear her dishes away. Most of the Avengers had left to start training.

"Did you sleep well?" Pepper asked coming to stand beside her.

"Yes thank you, did you?" Nieve said smiling at her kindness.

"Yeah, until Tony woke us all up with that ridiculous explosion." Pepper said rolling her eyes. "Oh no, I am late! I have got to go sorry, have a good day." She said quickly before grabbing her phone and dashing out the room.

"She complains about how much Tony works then spends all her time in the office." Said Bruce in an amused tone. "I suppose I do as well actually." Nieve just smiled.

Bruce put down his coffee and walked over putting his hand under her chin tilting her head up. He examined her face for a moment.

"Your wounds look a lot better today." He said approvingly. "Do you mind?" He said gesturing towards her stomach.

She shook her head not minding. He put on hand on one side of her waist and used the other to feel her ribs. She winced slightly. "Still sore." She mumbled.

"Sorry." He said lifting her top to look at the bruises from Tonys blast. "It all looks good." He said after a moment. "You should be completely better in a couple of days."

"That's good news. Hopefully I can avoid trouble for a while after that, although it seems unlikely." She said laughing.

At that moment there was a loud noise outside. Nieve jumped and looked at Bruce to explain what it was.

"Looks like trouble may have found us." He said before gesturing for her to follow him and walking out the room.

* * *

Nieve was the last person to finally limp into the room. There stood two people she had never seen before. One was a man with long blonde hair and huge muscles dressed in armour with a red cloak, the other man was taller with more subtle muscles and long black hair and green and black armour. She couldn't help but notice that he was very pale but there was also something about him that made him handsome. He noticed her looking so she quickly looked away.

"Ah Snow White more people for you to meet." Tony said loudly.

The man with blonde hair was suddenly in front of her, he took her hand and kissed it. "Lady Snow White I am Thor of Asgard and I am pleased to make your acquaintance. " He said in a deep loud voice.

Tony burst out laughing.

"Nice to meet you." She said pulling her hand out of his grasp feeling uncomfortable. "But my name is actually Nieve, Tony is being ridiculous." She said throwing an angry look at Tony.

"My apologies small lady." Said Thor "Man of Iron does enjoy his jokes."

Nieve glanced at the other man who had not yet moved.

"That is Loki. You may remember him he tried to take over the world and destroy New York with some alien friends." Said Tony gesturing towards the man with black hair.

The man simply rolled his eyes, before he could say anything Thor spoke up.

"You should have some respect Man of Iron, Loki is of asgard and a prince! He was not acting rationally after having been tortured by the chitauri. He was punished for his actions by Odin and is now here to help." Thor said his voice becoming louder again.

Nieve looked at the man again, he now looked slightly uncomfortable by what Thor had told everyone.

"Well I am sure we all have more important things to talk about than me." He said.

"I don't think we can trust him. Maybe he should leave." Said Clint aggressively.

"Oh shut up Clint." Said Tony "You need to get over it."

"Get over it! He attacked me and took over my mind and used me to help in his plans." Shouted Clint.

"You shot me in the leg and Romanoff gave me one hell of a beating but I am not shouting about it and demanding you leave." Nieve said suddenly before she could stop herself.

Natasha and Tony smirked. "That is different." Clint said clearly trying to contain his anger. "I was acting under orders."

"Well it seems this Loki was as well." Nieve said wishing she had never got involved in the argument.

Loki looked at her curiously. She could see his eyes pause noticing her bruises. When they made eye contact he looked away. She felt herself feel slightly disappointed and so looked back to Tony.

Tony clapped his hands "Snow White is right. No grudges in my tower. I think we all need a drink." And with that he headed over to the bar despite the fact that it was still early in the morning.

* * *

_How could I write an Avengers story without adding Loki. He is definitely my favourite character (Can we just think about how gorgeous Tom Hiddleston looks with black hair!) Anyone else loving Loki? Please review this story. It helps me and gives me more motivation to write faster! See you next time._


	5. Chapter 5

Nieve smiled when Bruce checked her ribs. She hardly felt any pain now.

"I think you will be able to start training." Said Bruce once he was sure she was healed enough. "Just don't get yourself too injured on the first day." He added with a laugh.

"Thank you for looking after me Bruce." Nieve said honestly.

"Don't worry about it, I feel as if I am slightly to blame for the injuries anyway. All you wanted was a job and you ended up being shot in the leg." Bruce admitted.

Nieve slapped hit shoulder lightly "Don't be ridiculous. No need for guilt, they would have found me anyway"

"Well I am glad you are fixed. Now you had better go train so you can avoid being in this medical room again!" Bruce said dismissing her.

She turned and left the room to go find Natasha.

"Jarvis do you know where Natasha is?" She asked.

"Agent Romanoff is in the training room two floors up from the one you are currently on" Was his reply.

"Thank you!" She said heading to the elevators. She had chosen to wear some black workout leggings she had found in her closet, a simple black tank top and some running shoes. She was glad Pepper had been thoughtful enough to include clothes for every occasion in her wardrobe.

She felt slightly nervous as she reached the training room she had no previous experience in combat so would probably leave the training session with some new bruises.

She pushed open the door and entered the giant training room and found Natasha running on a treadmill in the corner, from the looks of it she had been running for a while. In another part of the huge room she saw Steve attacking a punching bag she was impressed but also slightly apprehensive. She was a lot weaker than the rest of the Avengers.

Natasha noticed her and jogged over.

"Have your injuries healed enough to start training?" She asked.

Nieve nodded "As you pointed out, I am pathetic when it comes to combat." She admitted.

Steve joined them having successfully destroyed the punching bag.

"You aren't pathetic, you just need practise." He said reassuringly before heading to the door. "I will leave you girls too it."

Natasha laughed once Steve was gone. "Don't look so worried, I'm not going to kill you."

Two hours later Natasha was shouting at Nieve.

"You have to get up! An attacker won't just leave you alone because you are tired. Fight me!"

"I don't care. I am already dead." Nieve said breathlessly closing her eyes continuing to lie flat on the floor.

"Okay maybe that is enough for today. You actually did alright, you are good at blocking with your ice but your attacking still needs some work." Natasha said.

"Needs some work is putting it politely! I don't think I managed to hit you once!" Nieve exclaimed.

"Well that is because I am one of the best" Natasha said with a smug smile on her face.

Nieve laughed and let Natasha help pull her to her feet. She was actually starting to like Romanoff even if she was very secretive and guarded.

"Mr Stark requests both of your presence in the room with the bar on the same floor as the kitchen." Said Jarvis.

Nieve laughed "Drinking already?" She asked.

"Mr Stark has not yet managed to get drunk but he has decided to call an informal Avengers meeting." Jarvis said.

"We had better go, don't want to miss any news." Natasha said as the made their way to the door.

* * *

On their way to the meeting Nieve decided to stop by the kitchen. She went to the freezer and found a tray of ice cubes. She popped them into a bowl before heading to the meeting.

She saw Natasha and Clint sitting to the left of the room on a couch, she couldn't help but notice how close they sat. No matter how much they denied it there was definitely something going on between them. Tony was sat at the bar in the middle of the room pouring himself a drink.

"Snow White do you want a drink?" He said waving a bottle at her.

Nieve shook her head. "Maybe later Stark."

She saw that there was no room on the couch on which Bruce and Thor sat so she took a seat between Steve and Loki.

Steve looked at her bowl before giving her a strange look. She noticed Loki also looking at the contents of her bowl before looking away appearing bored with this whole situation.

"You are eating ice?" he asked.

She nodded, "Keeps my body temperature down and makes me feel better" She said and then crunched one of the ice cubes loudly between her teeth to prove her point.

"So how was training? No need for medical assistance?" Said Bruce scanning his eyes over her.

"Training went well. She might actually be able to dodge a hit soon" Said Natasha with a grin.

"I think she over estimates me." Nieve said but she secretly felt pleased that Natasha thought it had went well.

"I am glad to hear it. Director Fury might have a small mission he wants Nieve and Loki to help out in." Said Steve.

"Wait, did you just say Loki?" Clint said throwing Steve an angry look.

"Yes Barton, I said Loki. Thor said he was to help the Avengers during his stay on earth and Director Fury wants to see what he can do." Explained Steve.

Clint shook his head. "I am not happy about it. What makes any of you so sure he can be trusted?"

Thor opened his mouth to speak but Clint kept talking.

"Yes Thor you have mentioned him being controlled by the Chitauri and his mysterious punishment that we know nothing about."

"I don't know if you aware but I can actually here you." Loki said coldly. He rose slowly from his seat, obviously in pain, and made his way over to one of the huge glass windows.

"Oh so it can speak." Clint said sarcastically. "So do you have anything to say in your defence? How can believe you have changed and aren't just waiting for the right moment to slaughter us all."

Nieve frowned at his words, she believed that this Loki was not someone who wanted to kill people and enslave the whole of humanity. She understood Clint's anger but still thought he deserved a second chance.

Everyone observed Loki, it was clear from his posture that he was in pain and that something was wrong with him.

"Even if I wanted to slaughter you mortals I am in no fit state to do so. The Allfather made sure of that." Loki said simply.

"I don't believe you." Clint said his tone still angry. "You still have your magic don't you?"

Thor stood up. "Loki does not have to answer your questions; his punishment is none of your concern. You should have some respect when talking to an Asgardian." He said in his loud booming voice.

"Sit down Thor. If they want to know about the punishment the Allfather delivered so desperately then why shouldn't they." Loki said in an emotionless tone still facing the window.

"The Allfather imprisoned me in the dungeons in the palace of Asgard whilst he deliberated how to punish me. Eventually he came to me and removed most of my powers. I am still able to perform basic magic and remain immortal... however it prevents me from undoing his magic."

Loki seemed to take a breath before continuing, obviously not wanting to share this story.

"I was taken to the main hall in the palace and had my arms bound above my head. All of the royal court was there to see me punished. Desperate to see the monster bleed and break before them. Odin announced that I was to be flogged for my crimes, he told me it was to be him who carried out the punishment as if I was to be grateful."

Thor stood up again. "Odin was merciful and you know it brother. You are his son and so he took your punishment into his own hands. You should be thankful."

Loki turned to him, the rage apparent on his face.

"Thankful? Thankful that the man who claimed to be my father was choosing to torture me in front of everyone I had ever known despite knowing about the tortures I had previously suffered? The only thing I have to be thankful about is that his actions proved he is no father to me... and You. Are. Not. My. Brother."

"You know it pained me to see you punished so." Thor shouted.

"Really Thor? You didn't wince once. Not even when the blood started to flow down my back and onto the golden floor. Not even when I was unable to stand and unable to stop myself from begging for mercy, for your help. Unlike Frigga, the woman who pretended to be my mother all those years, she wept and begged the Allfather to stop, but no, not you Thor you just watched pleased to see me beneath you all, bound like an animal." Loki spat out.

Thor slowly sat back down unable to say anything else tears filled his eyes as he stared at the floor. The guilt he felt was clear on his face as he took in what Loki had said.

"The Allfather eventually stopped. Pleased at the agony and humiliation he had caused me. He sent everyone but those who claim to be my 'family' from the room and unbound me. As I lay at his feet he placed the curse on me. The wounds from the flogging will not heal until he feels I have changed my ways and have let go of the darkness and anger inside me." Loki said.

There was a moment of silence as everyone took in the story. Nieve felt horrified that someone who claimed to be someone's father would treat them like that.

It was Tony who eventually broke the silence. "Well I think that answers Hawkeyes questions. Most of us have been tortured before so we know what you must be feeling." He said trying to ease the tension in the room.

Loki gave him a cold look. "The Chitauri are famed for their tortures so I doubt any pain you mortals have felt could allow you to comprehend what happened. " He said before turning and leaving the room before anyone else could speak.

Nieve stood up as well and started to follow him but Thor grabbed her wrist.

"Lady White leave him." He said in a firm tone.

"Get off of me." She said continuing towards the door. "Maybe you should be more sympathetic towards him Thor after what he has been through. Painful experiences change people... No wonder he won't call you his brother."

* * *

Nieve found Loki, with the help of Jarvis, on the top floor of Stark Tower. He was once again staring out the window. She walked over and leaned on the glass beside him noticing that she was so small compared to him that the top of her head didn't even reach his shoulder.

"I have been flogged before too... not to the extent you were though... but I can understand how you must feel." She said slowly.

Loki gave a half smile. "Don't waste your time mortal. There is no way you could comprehend how I am feeling. Nothing in your pathetic existence is similar to the life of a God." He said coldly.

Nieve felt as if he had slapped her in the face. He was right what was she doing trying to speak to a God. Clearly she was beneath him and not worthy of his time.

"I won't waste any more of your time with my pathetic mortal sympathy then." She said, her voice showing more emotion that she had meant it too.

He looked down at her his eyes full of emotions she could not decipher there was anger and hate there but also sadness and hurt.

She pushed herself off of the glass and hurried from the room, she decided not to go back to the Avengers. Instead hurrying to her bedroom.

"Jarvis tell anyone who comes here that I don't want disturbed." She said throwing herself into her bed. The combination of training and unhappiness causing her to fall asleep straight away.

* * *

_Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed and read this story so far. If you are considering leaving me a review then do it! I need your opinions._

_I have already planned out the next few chapters and I am so excited to write them. See you in the next one!_


	6. Chapter 6

Nieve sat up straight in bed as she woke up gasping. She felt relief wash over her as she realised she was in Stark Tower. She had dreamt she had been recaptured and was tied up in a giant golden room. She shook her head at the memory. Loki telling everyone about his punishment the night before had brought back too many memories. She got dressed in more workout clothes, covered herself in makeup and then headed to the kitchen for breakfast.

She entered the kitchen and looked to see who else was there. Tony, Bruce, Thor and to her surprise Loki were sitting at the table. She noticed them looking at her and ignored them. She knew the two Gods were probably angry at her.

She headed over to Pepper who was by the fridge.

"Good morning Nieve." Says Pepper cheerfully.

Nieve smiled tiredly, "Morning."

"Did you sleep okay?" Pepper asks with a look of slight concern on her face.

Nieve shook her head. "Had some interesting nightmares" She explained before sitting down at the table near Tony and Bruce.

Tony was still staring at her. She tried to ignore him and eat but eventually grew tired of him.

"Tony do I really look that bad that you can't stop yourself from staring?" She asked.

"If you tell me about your nightmares I will tell you about mine. Sometimes it helps to talk about things. Unless people fall asleep." Said Tony shooting Bruce an accusing glare.

Bruce shrugged "I told you I wasn't that kind of doctor."

"So how about it Snow White? Tell me a story."

"I doubt talking about them will help." Nieve said sadly. "Anyway I have to go train." She said quickly putting her dishes in the sink and running out of the room.

Nieve was glad when she finally reached the training room, there was far too much tension in the kitchen. As expected she found Steve in the training room but for a change it was Clint not Natasha who was there with him.

* * *

Two hours later and Nieve finally managed to escape the training room. Steve had taught her how to throw punches without injuring herself which had been surprisingly tiring. Then Clint had convinced her to practise aiming the icicles at targets. He made her practise for well over an hour until she could hit even moving targets. Spending time with him actually made her realise he wasn't as horrible as she had first thought. He was just bitter about what Loki made him do.

With her mood improved Nieve decided she should take a shower after working so hard in training. She sighed happily as the cold water hit her skin and washed off all her makeup showing the blue vein like lines that covered her skin. Eventually she decided to get out of the shower. She quickly threw on some jeans and a tank top before starting to dry her long hair. Before she could dry much of her hair Jarvis turned off the hairdryer.

"Nieve I am sorry to disturb you however Director Fury and The Avenger request your presence in the meeting room." He said.

Nieve panicked looking at her reflection. Her hair was still wet and it would take her ages to cover up the lines on her body.

"I am sorry Jarvis, but you will have to tell them I can't go." She said.

"Director Fury says you have one more chance to go before they said someone to collect you." Was his reply.

Nieve swore and glared at her reflection, there was no way she could go to a meeting looking like this. They would think she was a freak. There was no way she was leaving this room.

"Tell Fury I will not be attending and that is my final answer." She said with a sigh.

Jarvis was silent for a minute before he eventually replied.

"Loki Odinson is on his way to collect you."

Nieve ran to the door and locked it. She knew there was no way the door could stop Loki as he was a god but she felt better having it locked anyway. Nieve stood against the door and waited for Loki to arrive. She remembered their conversation the night before and felt angry, but also nervous in case he was as horrible to her again.

Suddenly with no warning there was a knock on the bathroom door. Loki made no sound when he walked so she hadn't noticed him arrive.

"Go away." She said stubbornly.

"You know if I leave Fury will send me back." Loki said.

"I can't come out so leave." She said.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" was Loki's reply.

Nieve paused surprised at the question. Why on earth would he care if she was okay or not.

"I doubt you care if I am okay or not as I am simply a pathetic mortal so get out of my room. NOW!" she shouted remembering his harsh words the night before.

There was silence on the other side of the door and Nieve wondered if he had actually listened to her and left her alone.

"I did not mean what I said last night." Said Loki slowly, clearly thinking hard about what he was saying. "I shouldn't have been so harsh or insinuated that whatever you have been through wasn't traumatic. I was merely angry."

"Thank you... I still can't come out though, everyone will think I was a freak." Nieve said happy that he had apologised.

"I doubt that." Was all Loki said.

Nieve sighed, it was clear that Loki was not going to give up. Slowly she opened the door enough that he could come in. Once he had shuffled through the gap in the door she closed and locked it again, careful to keep her back to him the whole time.

After taking a few deep breaths to calm her nerves she turned around. She watched Loki as he looked down at her his eyes trailing over the lines covering her face and body. She began to feel embarrassed under his gaze and started to turn around again. Loki reached down and placed a hand over her cheek stopping her from moving away.

"Beautiful." He whispered running his thumb over one of the lines on her cheek.

She stared at him in shock. "How could you think that."

Loki moved his hands to her shoulders and moved her in front of the mirror. She couldn't help but admire how impossibly strong he was.

"Because I am a monster." He whispered in her ear.

She looked at them both in the mirror and slowly his skin began to change. Instead of the pale white it usually was his skin turned a deep blue colour and developed strange markings across it. His eyes once a bright green were now blood red.

Nieve turned around so she was facing Loki, he moved his hands from her shoulders to rest on the sink at either side of her.

"You are not a monster." She said looking up at his face. "Not to me."

Loki began to move his head closer to her as if to kiss her when suddenly he moved away from her and his skin changed back to the normal colours.

"I am a Frost Giant from Jotunheim. The Allfather stole me when he defeated my race and so Thor is not my brother." He said his face changing back to one of unhappiness.

He waved his hand at Nieve and all of a sudden her hair was dry.

"Let's not keep Fury waiting any longer." He said before leaving the room.

Nieve had to run slightly to keep up with him. She was sure earlier he had looked almost happy and she definitely saw a different side to him but now once again he had slipped back into the darkness away from everyone.

* * *

_That was my shortest chapter yet unfortunately. However it was needed to develop the relationship between Loki and Nieve. I have roughly planned the next 8 chapters and cant wait to write and upload them as soon as possible.  
_

_Thank you so much to everyone who had read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story so far. You are all amazing!_


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they arrived at the meeting room Nieve was panting and out of breath as Loki walked so fast she had to almost run to keep up with him. She leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath. She didn't want to go into the room with the markings on her skin visible. She knew Bruce would have noticed them when he was treating her injuries but thankfully he had never commented on them. Nieve looked up at Loki and noticed him staring at her. If he didn't think she looked ugly and horrific maybe the others wouldn't either. Nieve nodded and they entered the room.

"Finally Snow White has arrive..." Tony stopped talking, his eyes scanning over Nieve taking in her appearance. "Oh wow that's something different."

"My skin is covered in blue lines and the best insult you can think of is it's different?" Nieve said raising an eyebrow.

Tony laughed. "It's a good different honey, although I can see why you didn't turn up for the job interview like that."

Nieve smiled slightly and sat down at the table beside Bruce. Once everyone else had stopped staring she whispered to him.

"Thank you for keeping it a secret." She said gratefully.

He smiled at her, "Your secrets are safe with me."

Nieve didn't listen to what was happening in the meeting. She felt happy though, it was nice to be accepted by people. Before telling the Avengers she had only ever told two others about the blue lines. The first had been Aurora and of course she had been nice about it and comforted her as she freaked out. The second person she had not told by choice, it was the man who had captured her, there was no way she could hide it from him as eventually the makeup faded. She could still remember his response "_Freak, Monster, Ugly._"

"NIEVE ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" Shouted Director Fury.

Nieve snapped out of her thoughts realising that she hadn't heard anything anyone had been saying. Before she could think of a response Fury started talking again.

"Okay well I just can't be bothered repeating everything I said so you can just have a shortened version. You, Loki, Natasha and Steve will be heading out on a mission tonight. A file containing vital information about new weapons has been stolen and fallen into the wrong hands. You will intercept their vehicle, grab the file and then get out of there. Arresting them is not a priority but there will be violence, these criminals are usually heaving armed." Director Fury said quickly clearly annoyed at having to repeat himself.

Nieve just nodded, she wasn't sure if she was ready to be heading out on a mission.

"Any questions?" Said Director Fury.

"Are you sure you want me going?" Nieve said bluntly.

"We need you Nieve, don't worry about it." Steve said reassuring her.

"Okay you all have a few hours to prepare. I will see you later tonight... with that file!" Said Director Fury signalling that the meeting was over.

Nieve decided to head back to her room to call Aurora. Her best friend always managed to reassure her and make her feel more confident and she definitely needed that right now. She lay down in her bed and grabbed her phone dialling Aurora's number.

"Hey Aurora"

"Nieve! How are things?"

"Alright I suppose, I have to head out on a mission tonight and I am pretty sure I am not ready for this." Nieve admitted.

"Oh shut up. You will be great at it and it will be exciting for you. I would rather be on a mission that doing my stupid job."

"If only we could swap." Nieve said laughing. "But seriously is everything okay with you Aurora? You sound a bit down?"

Aurora sighed, "You have more to worry about that me. I am fine."

Nieve paused for a minute knowing that Aurora would tell her anyway.

"Okay I will tell you, I still hate my job so much. My boss is the most horrible person ever; please make your next mission firing him."

"I could try but something tells me Fury wouldn't agree." Nieve said smiling slightly. "I hate your boss for making you sad, just tell him your friend will literally freeze him solid if he doesn't be nicer."

Aurora laughed "Thanks for cheering me up Nieve. I have so much to do now though, Bye good luck."

"I will see you soon, I promise!" said Nieve quickly before Aurora hung up.

She had no idea if she would be able to leave Stark Tower to go see Aurora but she had a feeling she could convince Tony to let her go.

A while later there was a knock on the door.

"Agent Romanoff has arrived at your door." Said Jarvis helpfully.

Nieve sighed. Natasha arriving at her door could only mean that she had run out of time and they would soon be going on the mission.

"I have a present for you." Said Natasha as she entered Nieves room. She placed a box on Nieves bed and gestured for her to open it.

Inside was a black outfit like Natasha's. Nieve laughed and ran to the bathroom to put it on.

"Natasha I look ridiculous, it's so tight!" Nieve complained loudly as Natasha dragged her out of her room.

"It looks great and you couldn't wear something loose it would get caught on things!"Replied Natasha still dragging her along the corridors.

"I would rather get caught on things than look this ridiculous." Nieve muttered.

When they reached the room where the Avengers were gathered Tony whistled.

"Looking gorgeous Snow White." He shouted. Pepper slapped his shoulder lightly and smiled apologetically at Nieve.

Nieve blushed and glared at Tony, trust him to make her feel even more uncomfortable.

Just then Steve and Loki arrived. Nieve noticed that Loki was wearing a black agents' outfit similar to Clint's. Unfortunately she wasn't the only one who noticed.

"No horns?" saidTony. Loki gave Tony a dark look but before an argument could start Steve spoke up.

"Okay team here is the plan. We have explosives in place to stop the vehicles. We wait in a hiding place until the car has stopped. Once it has Loki, Natasha and I will be distracting the men whilst Nieve gets in the car to find the file."

Steve looked at Nieve before continuing "Once you have the file go back to the hiding place. It's simple."

Nieve frowned she didn't like having so much responsibility on her first mission.

On their way to the jet Nieve stopped beside Bruce.

"I have a feeling I will be needing your medical assistance later Bruce, so please don't leave." Nieve said honestly.

Bruce laughed "Sure thing kiddo."

* * *

The jet was quite small. Steve and Natasha sat in the front discussing the mission and planning what to do in case of difficult situations. Nieve and Loki sat nearer the back of the jet in silence. Nieve had butterflies in her stomach and could feel her pulse racing. She was seriously regretting agreeing to go on this mission.

"You are nervous." Loki stated looking over at Nieve.

"No I am not." Nieve said, trying not to let the nerves show in her voice.

Loki just looked at her clearly not believing her lie.

"Okay! I am nervous, but unlike you I could actually die here! Just a mortal remember!" Nieve complained.

"I won't let you die." Loki said simply.

Nieve gave him a confused look but before she could think of a response the jet was landing. After the jet landed they headed across a large field. Their hiding place was a ditch beside the road. The road was surrounded by trees which gave them some cover and made them less noticeable. Nieve tried to focus as they waited. She hoped Steve was right and it really would be simple.

"There is the car." Said Steve, a moment later the car reached the explosives. The explosion was so loud Nieve almost forgot what she was supposed to be doing. Men with guns dashed out of the car to see who their attackers were.

Loki and Natasha ran out to distract them.

"Go Nieve! Get the file!" Steve called before running to join the fight.

Nieve scrambled out of the ditch and headed for the car. She could hear gunshots all around her but she decided not looking to see where they were coming from was the best idea. The jumped into the car and started frantically looking through the compartments. There was no file. She clumsily climbed over to the back seats of the car and found some bags. She quickly emptied the contents of each bag onto the seats before beginning to rummage through them. Finally she found what she was looking for.

"I got it." She said out loud amazed at herself.

"Not for long." Said a man behind her. He grabbed her by the ankle and threw her out onto the ground. The file flew out of her hands and onto the road away from her. She groaned feeling the rough road cut her through her agent costume. She rolled over and started towards the file but was soon stopped by a kick to the ribs. Before she could move further the man was attacking her, kicking and punching her giving her no chance to fight back or get away.

Thankfully out of nowhere appeared Natasha, she knocked the man away from Nieve and was soon fighting him. Nieve just stared at them feeling a warm trickle of blood run down her head from an injury she could not quite remember getting.

"The file!" Natasha shouted.

Nieve managed to get to her feet and ran off towards the file. She picked it up and started to head for the hiding place. Hoping it was almost over. Unfortunately her relief didn't last long a different man grabbed Nieve by the arm, twisting it painfully forcing her to stop.

She looked at him to find herself staring at a gun. She scanned the area and saw Loki fighting off two men, Natasha still battling her previous attacker and Steve was far away.

The man grinned "Goodbye little girl."

* * *

_My first attempt at a cliffhanger I hope it made your day slightly more exciting! Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed this story so far!_

_If you have time to review please do, I would love to hear your opinions and thoughts on Nieves first mission!_

_I can't stop myself from uploading new chapters once I finish them so expect the next one very soon! Thanks again :) _


	8. Chapter 8

Nieve felt anger surge through her at being called a little girl. She allowed her powers to flow through her body enjoying the feeling and freezing the man's arm which was restraining her. He threw her to the ground letting out a cry of pain.

"You will regret that bitch!" The man shouted furiously, before Nieve could do anything she heard a gunshot and felt a burst of pain at her shoulder. She cried out as the force slammed her back onto the ground hard. She brought her other hand to the wound; blood running between her fingers as she attempted to stop the flow.

Nieve flinched as she heard another gunshot, but the pain she expected didn't come. She looked up in surprise to see Loki doubled over. He had been shot.

"Don't make me break my promise mortal." Loki spat menacingly before smacking the man so hard that he fell to the floor unconscious.

Nieve ran to Loki and turned him around. She put her hands on his chest to try and stop the blood escaping his would.

"Oh no... You have been shot... oh my god..." She mumbled panicking. Loki grabbed her hands stopping her.

"Immortal remember?" He said giving her a pained smile. "Now hide!" He added his voice full of authority.

Nieve nodded and stumbled over to the file. She grabbed it with her uninjured arm and ran to their hiding place. She let out a sigh of relief as she sank onto the floor in the ditch. She could still hear shouts and gunfire ringing around her. She pulled her knees towards her and put her head in her hands hoping her friends weren't getting killed.

Nieve wasn't sure how long she sat their alone worrying until suddenly Loki dropped down into the ditch beside her. She gave a small scream of surprise causing him to laugh.

"Come on, it's over." He said putting around her waist and lifting her out of the ditch.

They walked over to where Steve and Natasha were standing. Nieve was relieved to see that Steve was dirty but otherwise unharmed and Natasha had a bloody nose and a black eye but seemed fine apart from that. Loki looked fine apart from his slouched posture from the pain of the unhealed cuts on his back and the slowly healing gunshot wound.

"Why is it always me that gets shot?" Nieve said laughing weakly.

Natasha laughed and Steve smiled.

"You did great though, you kept that file. Good work team!" he added.

The flight back to Stark Tower was quiet. Nieve felt the pain increasing as the adrenaline wore off.

Thankfully they soon arrived at Stark Tower and were greeted by the rest of the Avengers.

"We did it, we got the file." Steve announced clearly proud.

Nieve handed the file to Director Fury who smiled at her gratefully.

"Is Bruce here?" She said trying to focus her eyes properly.

"Of course I am. What is it with you and getting shot?" Bruce said walking forward and putting his hands on Nieves uninjured shoulder to steady her so he could look at the wound.

"She would have been shot twice if it wasn't for Loki." Natasha said.

"Well done brother!" said Thor clearly pleased to hear the news.

Loki rolled his eyes. "She would never have been shot at all if the Allfather hadn't removed most of my magic." He said bitterly.

"Bruce." Nieve complained leaning against him.

"Okay let's get you fixed up." Bruce said carefully picking her up and heading for the medical room.

Once they arrived at the medical room Bruce headed towards the cupboards. After looking around for a while he turned around with a syringe.

"Okay so first of all let's get some painkillers in you." He said.

"No!" Nieve shouted trying to stand up.

Bruce just looked at her clearly confused but decided not to argue with her when she was in such a state. Nieve soon regretted not taking the painkillers as Bruce removed the bullet and stitched up her wound.

She couldn't stop herself from whimpering pathetically.

"Sorry." Bruce mumbled looking guilty.

"S'okay Bruce." She sighed.

Once he was bandaged up her shoulder and examined her for other injuries he stopped.

"Apart from the bullet wound and the head injury you only have some small cuts and Bruises on your side." Bruce said "But I am sure they will be gone in no time."

"Yay" Nieve said sarcastically.

Bruce helped Nieve out of the door and into the hall where they met Loki.

"Would you mind if I took her back to her room?" Loki said.

Bruce gave Nieve a questioning look and she nodded signalling it was okay. Bruce allowed Loki to pick Nieve up noticing the glint of pain in his eyes as he moved his back.

"I'm not a baby." Nieve mumbled as Loki carried her into her room.

Loki chuckled slightly. "Nope, just a mortal who needs to be more careful." He said sitting her down on her bed.

"More careful! That is a ridiculous thing to say, how can someone be careful when someone shoots them at point blank! Of course you would think I wasn't being careful if I am just a stupid mortal." Nieve said feeling angry. "I don't often fight people!"

Before she could continue her rant Loki pulled her into a hug.

"Forgive my poor word choice." He whispered into her ear. Nieve nodded and relaxed against him.

"You are so cold." Nieve whispered.

Loki went to move away but Nieve tightened her arms around him. "I like the cold." She added sleepily.

Loki gently lay her down in her bed making sure not to hurt her shoulder more and then pulled the covers over her.

"Thank you for bothering to help this mortal." She mumbled falling asleep.

"You are more than just a mortal." Loki said quietly as he left the room.

Loki went to the kitchen and then rested leaning his hands on the worktop.

"Your back pains you brother?" said Thor who was sitting at the table with Bruce and Tony.

"It always pains me Thor." Loki replied tiredly.

Thor frowned at his answer, he hated seeing his brother in so much pain.

"It was a good thing you did today, saving the Lady Nieve." Thor said.

"I promised her she wouldn't die." Loki replied simply.

"I think you care about her." Said Tony grinning.

Loki simply glared at Tony before heading to him room, he needed to sleep.

* * *

_This chapter was slightly shorter than I had intended it to be but I am happy with it. _

_Thank you once again to everyone who has read, reviewed, favourited or followed this story! It makes me so happy to know people are seeing my work and enjoying it. _

_I have some exciting plans for where this story is going and cannot wait to write the next few chapters!_

_I hope to see you next time!_

_ (If you are reading this then review! right now!)_


	9. Chapter 9

Nieve spent the next two days resting. She spent her time watching Tony and Bruce in the lab sometimes even managing to be helpful, assisting Pepper as she answered emails and helping Thor to communicate with Jane. He couldn't work a phone for himself so she wrote the text messages for him trying not to laugh at the way he spoke. Her lack of activity seemed to aid her recovery and by the second day all her wounds had completely healed apart from her shoulder.

On the evening of the second day she found herself in the living room with the bar. Unsurprisingly Tony was there.

"Hey Snow White, fancy a drink?" he said shaking a bottle at her.

Nieve grinned, "Maybe a few, only because I am bored though."

"This is why I like having you around! You are much more fun than everyone else." Tony said laughing.

Quite a few drinks later Nieve was starting to feel very tipsy.

"Why do you sleep so little?" she asked Tony.

"Nightmares Snow, just like you I don't find much comfort in my sleep." Tony said making a pouty sad face.

"I feel like this is the perfect time to share stories, before I sober up." Nieve said.

"It is my tower so I will start. I always dream about the alien attack a few months ago, what it would have been like if the Avengers had failed or something had happened to Pepper." He paused before smiling "Don't you dare tell Loki that though."

"Okay my turn. I always dream that the people who captured me and tortured me manage to get me again." She said sighing slightly. "I don't know who they are but I remember one man. He was the worst and so it is always him I dream of."

Tony patted her knee. "Well Snow, if that ever does happen you know the Avengers will get you back!" he said loudly.

Nieve tried to put on a serious face. "You better! Who else could you drink with?" She said unable to maintain her serious face and bursting out laughing.

"I mean come on the amazing wonderful powerful Iron Man is on your side! And also a certain God seems to be looking out for you." Tony says winking.

Nieve blushes. "I haven't seen him much since the mission. He is always reading in his room or doing work for S.H.E.I.L.D."

At that moment Pepper came into the room. "Tony come to bed." She said sighing.

"I like the sound of that." Tony said cheekily, he went to the other side of the bar and picked out a bottle of wine. "This arrived for you not long after the mission Snow, why don't you invite a certain God to help you drink it."

"Who is it from?" Nieve asks taking the bottle from Tony but he simply shrugs before leaving the room with Pepper.

Nieve deliberates for a moment staring at the bottle before her slightly drunk mind decided it would be a good idea to invite Loki for a drink.

"Jarvis do you know if Loki is sleeping?"

"He is awake Miss White."

"Can you ask him if he would join me here for a drink please?" Nieve says feeling drunkenly confident.

Jarvis doesn't give her a reply. She bites her lip feeling a bit embarrassed, obviously Loki said no and now she had made things awkward between the two of them.

Suddenly without a sound Loki sat on the bar stool beside her. She screamed dramatically getting a fright.

"Why do you always scare me! What are you the God of scary?" She demanded giving him as angry a look as she can manage before smiling.

Loki chuckles. "I see someone has already been drinking."

"Blame Tony Stark for that but now he has gone and left me alone. So would you like to have a drink with me?" She says gesturing wildly towards the bottle.

Loki sighs "I doubt Misgardian wine will manage to intoxicate a God."

Nieve just stares at him as if he is the most ridiculous person she has ever seen. "Fine don't have any; I suppose I will just have to finish it alone..."

Loki grins again. "I do however like the idea of being in your company."

Nieve smiles and pours two glasses of the wine. She hands Loki a glass and then takes one for herself. He goes to take a drink but she puts a hand on his arm stopping him.

"Wait! Can I just say something whilst I am feeling confident?" She asks.

Loki nods clearly intrigued as to what she has to say.

"Honestly even though you try and deny it, I think me and you actually have a lot of similarities." She says.

Loki shoots her an angry look clearly unhappy with what she said.

"And what would these similarities be?" He says slowly his voice full of anger.

"Well... we both have no family, my parents died when I was younger. We have both been captured and tortured by horrible people. We both seem to have an affinity for the cold." She pauses and smirks "and we both have black hair!"

Loki says nothing for a moment taking in what she said before smiling, his eyes softening.

"I suppose you are right Nieve."

"Of course I am. We should drink to these similarities!" She says happily.

They both raise their glass towards each other before taking a drink.

Loki takes only a small drink before putting down the glass and making a disgusted face.

"Misgardian wine is vile."

Nieve laughs slightly before taking a sharp intake of breath as an excruciating pain starts in her stomach. Her glass slips from her fingers as she doubles over due to the increasing pain.

She notices Loki look up at her at the sound of smashing glass. Another wave of pain hits her and she slips from the stool. Before she hits the ground she feels strong cold arms around her.

"Nieve! What is it?" Loki says frantically tilting her face to look at him.

"I'm... I'm b... burning..." she manages to whimper.

Nieve felt as every part of her body was on fire, she could feel her powers weakening as if they were being burnt out of her.

"Jarvis alert Dr Banner and Stark that Nieve has been poisoned." She heard Loki shout before she felt Loki stand up and move.

She couldn't stop herself from moaning weakly and squirming in his arms.

"I... I'm... dying..." She gasps panicking and tightening her arms around her stomach.

"No. Look at me!" Loki demanded. Nieve tried to focus her eyes on him. "I promised you that you wouldn't die and that still stands. I will find whoever did this to you and make them pay."

Nieve felt herself being laid down on what she assumed was the bed in the medical room again. She rolled from side to side gently trying to ease the pain. She faintly notices Bruce and Tony arrive in the room but cannot concentrate on them.

Their voices are raised as they frantically talk about what happened. She tries to hear but finds herself unable to make out individual words in the blur of voices.

Suddenly she feels vomit rise up her throat, her body trying to expel the poison. Bruce's warm hands are soon on her turning her to the side allowing the vomit to escape. She can hear him saying something about her not choking but she cannot respond.

To her dismay the voices start to become fainter as Bruce and Tony start getting ready to put IV's into her. Her mind starts to slip into unconsciousness but she is sure that she feels a cold hand grasping her own before the darkness takes over.

* * *

Avengers POV

"So she was poisoned?" Natasha says unhappy to hear that Nieve is once again harmed, she now considered her a friend.

"Yeah, someone left wine for her a few days ago so I have got Jarvis searching through the CCTV to find out who it was so we can try and track the bastard down." Tony said feeling guilty as he had told her about the wine.

"Thankfully it was a simple enough poison that we could create an antidote so she will recover soon." Bruce said.

The Avengers were silent for a few moments before Clint spoke up.

"It might have been Loki. He was the only one with her." He said.

Tony shook his head before instructing Jarvis to bring up the CCTV footage of earlier on a screen. He missed out most of their conversation but showed the bits of them clearly enjoying each other's company and how Loki immediately went to help her as the poison took its hold.

"It seems my brother cares for Lady Nieve." Said Thor thoughtfully, he was happy to see that his brother had made an acquaintance on Midgard.

"Well where is he?" Clint said still not wanting to trust Loki.

"He wanted to stay with Nieve in case her condition deteriorated and so there was someone there when she woke up." Explained Bruce.

"I don't think that is a good idea." Clint said.

"Leave it Barton. It is obvious he won't hurt her, he helped save her life on the mission and here." Steve reminded him.

"Good thing she has a God looking out for her. Snow White doesn't seem to be able to avoid trouble." Said Tony.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! _

_What do you think of the growing relationship between Loki and Nieve? _

_I would love you forever if you would consider reviewing? Pleaaassseeee_

_Thank you so much to everyone who has already reviewed and who is supporting and reading this story. You are amazing!_

_I am unable to stop myself from writing so I will see you all very soon._


	10. Chapter 10

Nieve slowly woke up, she felt exhausted like she had slept terribly and then remembered about being poisoned. She mentally sighed, why was she always getting herself into bad situations? The Avengers must have thought she was pathetic. The painful burning sensation Nieve felt the night before was mostly gone although it remained faintly in her stomach. She was glad to have geniuses like Tony and Bruce to help her.

She opened her eyes and saw Bruce standing beside her.

"Back in the medical room again Nieve. I am starting to think you just like it here." Bruce said clearly amused. "Luckily for you the antidote destroyed most of the poison and your body did a good job of fighting it off."

"Thank you, and tell Tony I said thanks as well." Nieve said smiling gratefully; they really were the best scientists she had ever known.

"I will see you later for more medication but for now you are free to go." Bruce said heading out of the room. "I am in my lab if you need me."

Nieve turned to Loki who was sitting in a chair beside her bed with an unreadable expression on his face. She decided to try and lighten the mood and break the silence.

"A while ago no one knew who I was and now I am so popular people are trying to poison me." She said grinning slightly.

Loki shook his head. "This is hardly amusing. If the Allfather had left me with some magic I could have cured you straight away." Loki said bitterly, clearly annoyed. "Once again I almost failed to keep my promise to you."

"Loki you haven't failed I am still alive." Nieve paused for a moment "I can tell you are annoyed about more than just me being poisoned. You will get your powers back, he won't punish you forever."

Loki simply shrugged. "I know. It is just hard to feel so useless since I am a God."

Nieve laughed. "Just think how we poor mortals feel! On the topic of your punishment, how is your back?" She said frowning at the thought of it.

"It has stopped bleeding now, however the cuts remain there." Loki said simply, clearly unhappy about where this conversation had gone.

"Well you must be doing something right then." Nieve said hoping to make Loki feel more positive. "If only my powers weren't so pathetic I could actually help myself instead of relying on you."

"You are not pathetic. You are just untrained." Loki looked at her and grinned. "I could teach you, if you would like."

"That's a good idea actually, thank you." Nieve said as she slowly got up out of the bed. "Anyway it is obvious that you have been here all night so you should go sleep!"

Loki looked as if he was about to protest but Nieve spoke again. "For once do what the mortal says!"

Loki laughed. "As you command my lady." He said whilst bowing to her. Nieve blushed slightly.

Leaving the medical room Nieve decided that she really needed to shower first so she made her way to her room. She felt her muscles relax as she cold water hit her as if she was washing the poison off of her. She took her time washing her hair and scrubbing her body. By the time she stepped out the shower she felt a lot better and ready to face the day.

As she got dressed and dried her hair she thought about the possibilities of actually learning to use her powers properly. She couldn't wait to show everyone that she could take care of herself. Nieve decided not to put makeup. There was no point in hiding whilst she was in Stark Tower as everyone now knew about her blue lines.

Spotting her phone on the table she decided to call Aurora. She hoped her ridiculous poisoning incident would amuse her and brighten her day slightly. Nieve hated her friend being unhappy and wished she could fix her job for her. Unfortunately Aurora didn't answer the phone. Nieve sighed, it was unusual for her not to answer but she assumed it was due to her work keeping her busy.

* * *

When Nieve arrived at the kitchen she saw Thor and Tony. Thor was eating and Nieve wondered if that was all he ever did, he always seemed to be in the kitchen. Tony was on his phone probably hacking into something top secret.

"Lady Nieve! I am glad to see you have recovered." Thor said in his loud booming voice.

Nieve smiled remembering Loki bowing at her earlier. "Thank you Thor."

"I suggest Asgardian wine next time, it is the finest."

"Yeah Loki did say Misgardian wine wasn't the best."

"My brother speaks the truth." Said Thor chuckling.

"Maybe you just shouldn't drink with me Snow." Said Tony looking sheepish.

"No way Tony! We became drinking friends last night so we have to keep that bond!" Nieve said pretending to be serious.

Nieve decided she would eat ice cream. The coldness would make her feel better and she really didn't care if it was unhealthy. She doubted it would do any more damage than the poison she drank the night before.

She was interrupted from her mass ice cream consumption by Jarvis.

"Miss Nieve Dr Banner has requested you meet him in his lab for medication."

"Tell him I am on my way. Thank you Jarvis." Nieve said before waving goodbye to Tony and Thor.

As she walked down to the labs she wonders why he hasn't called her to the medical room she so often visited. When she entered the room Bruce was arranging something on one of the counters.

"I thought you might like a change of scenery." He said laughing. "This won't take long." As he turned around Nieve realised he had a syringe in his hand.

She involuntarily gasped and took a step backwards.

"Bruce can we do this a different way?" She asks.

"Nope sorry, what's wrong? Don't tell me you are afraid of needles?" Bruce said smirking.

Nieve just stared at the syringe her face getting paler. She could feel her heartbeat racing as she took another step back. She began to find taking breaths more difficult as a pain in her chest began. She frantically gasped for breath and began to sway feeling faint. She could not believe he wanted to inject her.

Bruce realised there was a problem and approached her. Nieve took a few staggered steps back until she hit the wall and had nowhere else to run. Bruce put down the syringe and held his hands up to show there were clear. Nieve barely noticed as she began to panic trying to breathe normally.

Bruce grabbed her elbows and helped her slide down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Nieve look at me!" Bruce says his voice full of authority as he went into Dr Banner mode. "You are having a panic attack. I need you to do what I say and take deep breaths." He orders.

He places his hands gently on either side of her face and takes deep breaths for her to copy. After what feels like forever Nieve feels her vision return to normal and her breathing slow down. She realised she could see her breath and that she had used her powers to bring the temperature in the room down to freezing.

"Please Bruce don't." She pleads hoping she can change his mind by looking sad.

"You have to get the antidote or else the poison will take over again. You only need one final injection and then it is over." Bruce said firmly. Standing up he heads over to one of the tables and retrieves the injection he put down earlier.

As he approaches Nieve tries to stand up but he places a firm hand on her shoulder pushing her back down to the ground.

"If you run away I will just have to catch you. Or the other guy could get you but that would lead to more pain and probably broken limbs so I suggest you just stay here."

Nieve nods accepting defeat, there is no way she could escape Bruce never mind escape the Hulk. She feels tears in her eyes which she tries desperately to stop from falling.

"Hey, you know I won't hurt you. Trust me, we are friends." Bruce says kindly.

He sits down beside her and puts one arm around her waist. The arm makes it seems as if he is almost hugging her and comforting her but it is holding her tight enough that she is restrained and cannot run away. His other hand pulls her arm onto his lap and then lines up the syringe. Nieve leans against him burying her face in his shoulder so she cannot see what he is doing.

Nieve takes a deep intake of breath as the needle punctures her skin. Bruce quickly pushes the plunger down releasing the antidote before swiftly removing the needle.

"It's done. It's over." He says pulling her into a hug. Nieve releases the breath she had been holding and bursts into tears wrapping her arms around Bruce. He holds her rocking her slightly until she calms down enough to speak.

"More than just a fear of needles then" Bruce says.

Nieve nodded. "It is how they got the serum that mutated my genes into me." She explained.

Bruce shook his head clearly annoyed. "I can understand why you always say no to injections of painkillers now."

"Thank you Bruce." She whispers.

* * *

A while later Nieve left the lab. She still felt shaken up by the panic attack and wasn't sure where to go. Soon however she found herself outside Loki's room.

She hoped she wasn't disturbing him but decided that she didn't really care and knocked on the door anyway.

"Can I come in?" She asked as soon as he opened the door.

He nodded stepping aside so she could enter. She sat down on the edge of his bed sighing.

"Everything okay?" he asked slightly amused at how forward she was being.

She shook her head feeling upset again. Before she could stop herself she was telling him all about the injections which created her powers and how bad the pain had been. Then she told him about her panic attack with Bruce.

"It is so embarrassing. I was just so scared." She finished blushing slightly.

"Do not be embarrassed. Everyone has fears." Loki said trying to comfort her. She looked at him clearly wanting to know what he feared.

"Once when I was younger and more foolish I angered the Dwarves. As revenge the sewed my mouth shut." Loki admitted.

Nieve's jaw dropped. "That is horrific!" she exclaimed.

Loki nodded. "It was not pleasant. As a result I hate having things touching my mouth, such as being gagged, I panic."

"No wonder, that is so horrible." Nieve said feeling unhappy that Loki had to endure that.

Loki smirked. "You can't be the God of Mischief without making a few enemies. "

"Are you sure you still want to help me with my powers? I mean it isn't the most useful pastime for a God and you will probably be bored." Nieve said not wanting him to feel he has too. "I am just a moral you feel sorry for."

"We both know it's more than that." Loki simply replied.

Nieve smiled, she felt like she could trust Loki these days. She knew it maybe wasn't the best idea but after all he had told her she agreed with Thor that he was a good person who just needed someone to save him for himself.

"I really need sleep. Recovering and having panic attacks is exhausting." Nieve said as she got up and went to the door.

As she was leaving his room Nieve suddenly thought of another question.

"If you hate things touching your mouth how can you bear to eat or drink?" She blurted out.

Loki grinned. "I don't hate all things."

With that he leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Nieve was shocked for a moment before kissing him back. She went up on her tiptoes to reach better and placed her hands on his cold chest.

Much too soon Loki pulled away. "Goodnight my lady." He said with another bow and gently closed the door.

Smiling to herself Nieve headed back to her room. She grabbed her phone and tried Aurora again; she had so much to tell her! To her dismay once again there was no reply.

Something told her that this was wrong and something bad was coming but she was too tried to dwell on it.

She threw her phone onto a table before collapsing on her bed and falling straight asleep thinking about her kiss with Loki.

* * *

_Finally another slightly longer chapter! I am happy with the way this one turned out! I had been planning it for a while._

_Please let me know what you think about it by reviewing! I need to know opinions pleaaaseee!_

_Thank you to everyone who has read, favourited or followed this story and even more thanks if you review hehe_

_I will have the next chapter up before the weekend! _


	11. Chapter 11

Nieve woke up the next morning feeling happy. The poison seemed to have left her system thanks to Bruce and Tony. She remembered the kiss with Loki last night and could feel herself blushing. What on earth had she been thinking?

Nieve got up and decided to try to call Aurora again. She let the phone ring until it went to voicemail before hanging up. Something told her it wasn't right for Aurora not to answer for so long but she dismissed the thought. She was probably just busy with work and hadn't got a chance to call her back.

Deciding not to dwell on it any further Nieve made her way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. When she got there she saw Tony, Thor and Loki were also eating.

"Morning" She said cheerfully alerting the others that she was there.

"So it is true then. Snow White was cured from poison by the princes kiss." Tony said smirking and throwing Nieve a piece of toast.

"Lady Nieve was cured by a kiss?" Thor asked clearly confused.

Nieve shook her head. "It is a story Thor, Tony is being an idiot."

She looked at Loki as he was yet to say anything. He simply nodded his head slightly as a greeting before looking away again. She rolled her eyes and sat down with the toast. He obviously regretted kissing her and was now ignoring her.

"Man of Iron is a fine story teller." Thor said encouragingly.

"I shall continue my story just for you Thor!" Tony said dramatically, "Snow White entered the princes room still poisoned, what they did together no one knew. Then just as she went to leave, the prince..."

"Enough Stark." Loki said threateningly before getting up and storming from the room.

Nieve glared angrily at Tony. "Stop it!" She complained feeling embarrassed.

"I apologise Lady Nieve my brother dislikes Man of Iron's storytelling." Thor said still oblivious as to what Tony had been hinting at.

They settled into a comfortable silence as they ate their breakfast. To her surprise Nieve's phone suddenly beeped.

"Lady Jane has sent a message!" Shouted Thor happily.

"No Thor I am sorry. This is my phone and it's my friend Aurora sending me a message." Nieve said whilst Tony laughed.

"I apologise, I hope Lady Jane sends a message soon."

"I am sure she will Thor. Why don't you go and visit her?" Nieve said feeling sorry for him.

"He has to babysit Loki in case he tries to take over the world again." Tony said.

"Well I am sure you will see her soon." Nieve said feeling awkward about the Loki situation. She grabbed her phone and read the text message.

_Hey Nieve,_

_Sorry I didn't call you back_

_Meet me at the usual cafe at 10_

_Xxx_

"Well I must go train, until I see you again friends." Thor said bowing slightly before leaving the kitchen.

"It is so much fun confusing him." Tony said.

"Maybe you should be more careful; he is the god of thunder." Nieve pointed out.

"Maybe you should be more private when kissing gods." Tony said.

Nieve flicked her wrist and sent a ball of ice at Tony smashing his coffee cup out of his hand and onto the floor.

"Shut up Tony." She said angrily before sighing at her phone.

"Why do I have a feeling you are about to ask me something that Bruce and Fury would say no to?" Tony said smirking.

"I want to leave Stark Tower just for a while to go and see my best friend Aurora. Please Tony you definitely owe me after blasting me with the suit and poisoning me!"

"I did not poison you... but yeah sure Snow I do love breaking the rules. If Bruce finds out he will probably lecture me about how you may still be poisoned but I am sure I can handle it." Tony said.

Nieve smiled and clapped her hands. "Tony this is why you are my favourite!" She said standing up. "I need to go get ready!"

She dodged the split coffee on the floor and ran to her room. She decided to put on makeup first, she would need to make sure she didn't get caught in the rain or else the blue lines would show. After she had applied her makeup Nieve pulled on a blue dress and a black cardigan. She decided to just leave her long hair down, there was no point making too much effort.

She grabbed her bag and dashed out into the hallway. She quickly replied to Aurora as she hurried along. Not looking where she was walking she bumped into someone. She tripped backwards but a cold hand caught her wrist before she could fall. It was Loki.

"Thank you." Nieve said awkwardly.

"You should be more careful. We wouldn't want you to get hurt again." Loki said sarcastically.

"You should make your mind up whether you are going to be nice to me or horrible to me." Nieve said pulling her arm out of his grasp. "I can't deal with you having such drastic mood swings."

She stepped around him and carried on down the hallway back to the kitchen.

"Okay so you have five hours until you have to be back. There is a tracker in your phone in case of emergencies." Tony said.

"Tony Stark is trying to give me a curfew... that is ridiculous." Nieve said cheekily.

"If you are not back then you better believe I will be coming to get you." Natasha said threateningly stepping into the room. "But I do hope you have a good day, you need to see your friend." She added smiling.

Nieve laughed. "I don't think I would survive you trying to get me to cooperate again so I will be back."

"Dr Banner has left the lab and will be here in two minutes." Said Jarvis.

"That's my cue to go then. Thank you two so much." Nieve said before dashing to the elevator.

* * *

Nieve stepped out into the streets of New York and managed to find a taxi. She smiled to herself as they drove through the streets towards the edge of the city. It felt so good to finally be out of the tower and to have some freedom. The drive took about half an hour so Nieve had time to think and relax.

When they arrived at the cafe Nieve paid the driver with some of the money Tony had gave her and headed towards the door of the cafe. The cafe was the only building in the area, there were roads and a sparse forest nearby but that was it.

Nieve entered the cafe and looked around for Aurora. There were a few men in the cafe as well as Aurora but that was it. Aurora always stood out in a crowd as her long straight golden blonde hair was unusual.

Nieve smiled as she sat down on the chair across the table from Aurora.

"Aurora I am so glad to finally see you. I have missed you so much." Nieve said happily.

She took a long drink from the milkshake in front of her assuming Aurora had ordered one for each of them as she usually did so when she arrived early.

Aurora didn't say anything and Nieve looked up at her confused. There was something wrong, Aurora sat with her head down so her face was hidden and her shoulders were slumped. Aurora was the most confident and outgoing person Nieve knew so it was strange to see her looking so small and reserved.

Nieve leaned towards her. "Aurora are you okay?"

Aurora sighed slowly. "Nieve I am so so sorry." She whispered and raised her head to look at her.

Nieve gasped at what she saw. Aurora had a deep cut on her head which had caused blood to run down one side of her face, she was missing a tooth in her bottom teeth and had a black eye.

"What the hell happened!" Nieve exclaimed.

"They have found you Nieve. You have to get out now!" Aurora says quickly glancing around worriedly.

"Not without you." Nieve says grabbing Aurora's hand and pulling her out of her seat.

They headed towards the door but before they could get there a man stood up and blocked the exit. Nieve slowly took a few steps back pulling Aurora with her. She noticed the man reach for his gun and shoved Aurora under a table before jumping out of the way. They narrowly missed the shots which hit off the table and chairs around them.

"Move!" Nieve shouted to Aurora as they crawl out from under the table and behind the counter. Nieve can hear multiple gunshots and guesses that the other men in the cafe are now also shooting.

She grabs her phone and tries to call Tony but of course because she needs him he doesn't answer.

"Tony you better call me back soon. I need your help. I think they have found me." Nieve whispers running her hands through her hair.

"I am so sorry. This is all my fault." Aurora whispers sounding close to tears.

"No! Stop it it's not your fault." Nieve says trying to sound reassuring.

Aurora shakes her head. "I shouldn't have told them I would meet you."

"Look at you Aurora! You couldn't have said no or else they could have killed you. We just have to get out of here."

With that Nieve stood up and started shooting blasts of ice out of her hands. She managed to hit all of the men, some falling to the ground and one even smashed back through the window onto the street. She wasn't sure if they were unconscious or just in pain so she didn't waste anymore time.

Grabbing Aurora's hand again they scrambled around the counter. The cafe was now a disaster, everything was riddled with bullet holes and there was glass all over the floor. Nieve felt herself sway slightly and ended up on her hands and knees in the glass. The glass cut her hands and leg but for some reason she could hardly notice the pain.

She felt Aurora put her hands around her waist and pull her up.

"Come on you have to hurry. The milkshake it was drugged." Aurora said sounds desperate.

Nieve nodded and they stumbled out into the street. The drugs were starting to take effect and Nieve could feel herself beginning to pass out. They only managed a few more steps before more gunshots were heard. Aurora let her go shoving her in the direction of the forest but by then the drugs had taken their toll on her. As she hit the ground she saw men grabbing Aurora by the hair and dragging her to the cars. The last thing she saw was feet approaching her.

* * *

**Avengers POV**

The Avengers and Loki were sitting in the room with the bar again. No one had called a meeting but they had all ended up there anyway.

"Tony it has been five hours and Nieve isn't back yet." Natasha said from where she sat beside Clint.

Tony frowned. "I know, obviously she doesn't realise you were serious about going to get her."

"I can't believe you let her go, she could be unwell right now." Bruce said shaking his head.

"I am sure Snow White is fine, she probably just lost track of time talking to her friend." Tony said.

"It will do her good to see her best friend I think." Said Steve smiling.

At this moment Pepper entered the room holding Tony's phone.

"You have a missed call from Nieve." She said throwing it at Tony who caught it.

"These message machines are a great invention." Thor announced in his booming voice.

Tony clicked listen to voicemail and put the phone to his ear. There was silence as he listened; when he took the phone away from his ear he looked worried.

"What is it Stark." Loki said he had no time for Tony being over dramatic.

Instead of replying Tony simply put the phone on loudspeaker and played the voicemail.

The Avengers listened unhappily to the sounds of gunshots in the background and men shouting.

"Tony you better call me back soon. I need your help. I think they have found me." Was heard and at that moment there was panic in the room.

"Tony you idiot! Why wouldn't you keep your phone with you!" Shouted Natasha angrily rushing forward to grab the phone.

"Looks like we have a rescue mission on our hands team." Steve said sighing unhappily.

"We had better hurry up." Clint added. "Remembering what she told us about the last time she was captured by them I don't think she will be in a very good state right now."

"She called four hours ago." Natasha said glaring at Tony.

Suddenly Loki grabbed Tony by his shirt and slammed him against the wall.

"Stark if she dies because you were so stupid then you better hope you die as well." He said menacingly.

"Brother stop!" Thor said pulling Loki away. "We need man of iron to help, there is no one to blame but the mortals who took her."

Loki just scowled clenching his fists. "We have to find her."

"Fury is on his way here now. Tony and Bruce you try and track her phone and see if she still has it. Natasha and Clint you head to the cafe and see if there is any evidence there. We don't have any time to waste team, who knows what they are doing to her right now." Steve said taking on his role as the leader of the team.

* * *

_Things just never seem to go right for Nieve do they hehe. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter._

_Thank you so much to everyone who has read, followed, favourited and reviewed this so far!_

_If you are reading this right now then you should definitely review right now! _

_I love having feedback and it is so motivational to know people are reading this._

_I will see you in the next one!_


	12. Chapter 12

To her dismay Nieve woke up and realised she was bound tightly to a chair in a room that looked like a cell. Nieve struggled trying to move her arms and legs but they were tied down. She stopped struggling realising her attempts were useless and she was just hurting herself. The room was hot and Nieve could feel beads of sweat forming on her. The heat made her feel sick and knew her it wouldn't be good for her to stay in a room this warm for a long period of time.

Outside the room there were footsteps and before Nieve had time to do anything a man entered the room. He wore a shirt and smart trousers and had brown slicked back hair. He could only have been around 30 years old and Nieve recognised him immediately.

"You!" She gasped.

He smiled, "I am so glad you remember me." He said before slapping her hard across the face making her head jerk to the side.

Nieve felt nothing but anger and hatred towards him. She remembered everything he had done to her in the past and so she spat on him.

He wiped his face slowly before smacking her hard across the face again. Her head smacked back and she could taste blood in her mouth, he was still as strong as he used to be.

"That wasn't very friendly." He said with a look of fake sadness on his face.

"What do you want from me?" Nieve demanded.

"It was me who gave you these powers and gave you this chance to become special, and you repaid me by blowing up all my work and killing countless staff. So of course being responsible for you I found you and punished you for your actions but once again you ruined my property and killed even more people. What do I want from you? I want to punish you for everything you have done." He said smiling as if the answer had been obvious.

Nieve took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, she couldn't stop the flashbacks from the last time he 'punished' her.

"What makes you so sure I won't escape again?" She asked trying to sound brave.

"There will be no running away for you this time. With the high temperatures in this room you wouldn't be able to maintain your powers long enough to fight your way out." He said simply.

Nieve felt disheartened when she realised he was right. She could already feel her powers weakening and she didn't have super strength so there was no way she could break out of the building without them.

"So my little Nieve, are you willing to apologise for your horrific crimes?" he said still with that smile on his face.

"Crimes! I wouldn't have killed anyone if you hadn't captured me and mutated me! I am pretty sure you are the criminal here!" Nieve shouted angrily. She hated him bringing up the fact that she had killed people and making it seem as if everything had been her fault.

Before she could dwell on her anger further she received two hard punches to the stomach causing her to gasp as the air left her. She was unable to move her arms to protect her stomach and could only try to lean further back into the chair away from him.

"How dare you shout at me." He said, the smile had finally left his face and was replaced with a look of rage.

"You. Are. A. Murderer." He said coldly, emphasising each word with another punch to the stomach.

Nieve gasped for breath as he took a step back. Tears formed in her eyes and she tried desperately not to let them fall, she didn't want to seem weak already. He said nothing for a few moments and simply watched as Nieve tried to regain composure.

"What are you?" He asked quietly, his tone threatening.

Nieve bit her lip and stayed silent; she didn't want to say it. She had never wanted to kill those people. He sighed at her silence and moved forwards to strike her again.

"A murderer" She whispered quickly before he hit her again.

He smiled. "So you agree with me, you are a viscous murderer who deserves to be punished. Are you going to apologise?"

Nieve shook her head, she wasn't going to give in and let him win. She just had to wait and hope the Avengers would realise she was gone and come looking for her. She had to be strong.

"Well that is a shame. You leave me no choice Nieve I will just have to force you to see the error of your ways." He said menacingly.

He untied her arms and legs from the chair before grabbing her wrist and throwing her roughly to the floor. He then turned to face her and undid his belt before sliding it out of his trousers.

Nieve gasped and scrambled to her feet. She desperately looked around for some way to escape whilst backing away from him.

His laughter made her jump. "Oh don't worry Nieve, I am not a rapist." He approached her belt in hand. "I am going to teach you a lesson."

* * *

**Avengers POV**

Natasha and Clint entered the lab where the rest of the team was gathered.

"There was nothing there. The cafe was an absolute disaster with bullet holes everywhere but no sign of where they could have gone." Clint admitted.

"Any luck here?" Natasha asked hopefully.

"Her phone signal isn't tracking properly for some reason. There must be something interfering with it." Bruce told them.

"What do we do now? We cannot just sit here and do nothing!" Loki said clearly struggling to contain his anger.

"Once we get this phone tracker to work and show us her location we can rush out and save her." Tony said frustrated that someone had managed to outsmart his tracking system.

"Sir there is a video coming from an unknown location trying to take over the screens in the lab." Said Jarvis.

"Looks like they have found us instead. Jarvis play it." Tony said stepping away from his computer.

The video on the screen showed a room with a chair and nothing else. Nieve was slumped in the chair but not tied down and there was a blonde girl standing beside her chair looking worried.

"Okay girls say hello to the Avengers." Said the man holding the camera.

The girls didn't move or say anything and simply continued to stare at the ground as if they hadn't heard him. The sound of a belt smacking off the ground suddenly rang out through the room. Nieve jumped and raised her head to glare at the man behind the camera. She had a few bruises on her face and a bloody lip, her posture suggested she was in pain but there were no other obvious injuries. At the sound of the belt the blonde girl whimpered slightly.

Bruce couldn't help but frown at the state of her. She had blood on one side of her face from a head injury and a black eye on the other side. She was struggling to stand up normally and her reaction to the sound of the belt made it clear that she had been badly beaten.

"I can only apologise for these two" said the man patronisingly. "They have no manners."

The man crossed the room and punched Nieve hard in the face causing blood to flow from her nose. Tony swore at the screen. The man then turned to the blonde girl they assumed was Aurora. She took a nervous step back obviously expecting him to strike her.

"Such a timid little thing" He said as he walked back to the edge of the room. The Avengers were surprised when suddenly the sound of a gunshot was heard.

Aurora fell to the ground with a scream clutching her thigh where she had been shot. Nieve shot out of her chair to her friend's side. She clutched her friend's leg obviously trying to stem the flow of blood.

"You are fucking sick." Nieve shouted at the man.

He fired another bullet which only just missed Nieve and hit off the wall.

"Watch your language. I wouldn't be so eager to help her if I were you." He said sounding amused.

Nieve ignored him and tried to comfort her friend who looked close to bursting into tears.

"Aurora told me something very interesting about you Nieve." He continued. "We were having a lovely conversation about your weaknesses and I wondered if she could enlighten me. After a bit of persuasion she was more than happy to tell me all about your aversion to fire."

Nieve paled and took a deep breath in fear was obvious on her face. At this statement Aurora seemed unable to stop herself and burst into tears.

"I... I am so... sorry..." She said between sobs.

Nieve shook her head. "Aurora don't you dare. They tortured you so I don't blame you at all." She said wiping tears off her friends face.

"You don't blame her yet, wait until I have introduced the fire into your punishment then you will hate her." The man said.

"Don't listen to him. I will never hate you." Nieve said trying to console Aurora who was now sobbing even more.

Unexpectedly another man entered the room and headed over to Aurora. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her roughly to her feet. She cried out as she put weight on her injured leg and struggled to keep her balance.

"Get her out of my sight." The man holding the camera said and with that the other man dragged her from the room.

Nieve dashed to the door but it was closed before she got there. She leaned against it clenching her fists. Whilst she leant against the door her back became visible, her blue dress was ripped to the waist and her back was covered in sore looking red stripes from the belt.

"Well that is all we have time for today Avengers. You can expect a delivery of a stupid blonde with a bullet wound very soon." Said the man.

With that the screen went black and the video was over.

There was silence for a moment before Loki punched a table hard causing the metal to dent into the shape of a fist.

"Jarvis keep trying to track where that video was sent from." Tony said.

"Yes Sir. I should also mention there is an unconscious girl currently lying outside the tower." Jarvis replied.

"Me and Bruce will get her and get her to the medical room." Steve said before he and Bruce ran off in the direction of the elevators.

Natasha and Clint decided to head back out to look for clues whilst Tony and Jarvis continued to try and track down where Nieve was.

Loki furiously stormed from the room and Thor followed him.

"Brother I understand your worry but we should trust our friends to find her." Thor said trying to comfort him.

"If I had my magic I could find her right now but I am as weak as a mortal and must simply sit and wait whilst she is tortured." Loki said angrily.

"Brother we will not stop until we find her. I promise you that." Thor said placing a hand on Loki's shoulder.

* * *

_Thank you so much for all the positive feedback on the last chapter! I was so happy and excited that I decided I needed to get this next chapter up today!_

_I hope you all enjoy it and I look forward to hearing your thoughts on it._

_Please leave me a review, it would make my day._


	13. Chapter 13

**Aurora POV**

Aurora woke suddenly feeling something cold touch the side of her face. She screamed in panic and scrambled to get away. Two strong hands grabbed her shoulders forcing her to lie back down.

"Aurora it's okay. I am Dr Bruce Banner and I am treating your injuries." Said the person holding her down with firm but gentle hands.

She stopped struggling and took in her surroundings. She was in a medical room and not the horrible cell she had been kept in for the last few days. She took a few deep breaths feeling tears welling in her eyes.

"Hey it's okay, you are safe now." Dr Banner said reassuringly. "You needed stitches on your forehead and on some of the cuts on your back. I removed the bullet from your leg and closed the wound. The rest of your injuries I cannot do much for, you just need to let the cuts and bruises heal. Unfortunately there was also nothing I could do about your missing tooth but luckily there was no damage to your gums."

Aurora nodded her head slightly not wanting to make eye contact with him. He had said she was lucky; she didn't deserve to be lucky. Because of her leading the men to Nieve she had been captured and was probably being tortured right now. She felt sick thinking about what she was probably enduring and it was all her fault. She didn't deserve the help. She didn't deserve anything.

Unable to hold in her feelings in anymore Aurora burst into tears bringing her shaking hands up to cover her face as she cried. The guilt she felt was crippling and there was nothing she could do to save her best friend. He had been right, Nieve should hate her.

She felt Dr Banner approach her as if to comfort her but she jerked away from him. She didn't deserve his sympathy. He held his hands up as if to indicate that he wasn't going to hurt her and went back to writing something in a file.

After what seemed like forever Aurora was unable to cry anymore. She still felt like she was drowning in a sea of guilt however she couldn't manage any more tears. She took in a few shaky breaths and wiped the remaining tears off of her face.

She flinched when someone entered the room feeling her breathing becoming more erratic once again.

The man frowned and shook his head. "I am not here to hurt you. You are safe here." Again he was someone who sounded like he felt sorry for her. She didn't want that.

"Brucey are you ready to come back to the lab to continue tracking down Nieve?" the man she realised was Tony Stark said. Dr Banner nodded and put down the file.

"Can... can I help?" Aurora said, her voice sounded so weak that it actually surprised her.

"Of course you can Goldilocks" said Tony Stark cheerfully.

She refused Dr Banner and Starks help and limped slowly after them gritting her teeth in pain. She noticed that someone had changed her into new clothes. She would have felt embarrassed but simply could not bring herself to care.

When she entered the lab she was unhappy to realise it wasn't empty. At one table sat people she recognised as the Avengers. She saw a stressed looking Captain America sitting with a woman who had bright red hair and a man who was absent-mindedly twirling an arrow in his hands. At the other side of the room stood a large man with shoulder length blonde hair and armour. To his left stood a tall man with black hair and an angry looking expression.

She felt all eyes on her as she entered the room and so looked at the ground not willing to make eye contact with any of them.

The man with blonde hair suddenly approached her.

"Lady Aurora I am so glad to see you safe and well. I am Thor son of Odin." He said in a loud booming voice.

She shrank away from him slightly unsure what he was going to do. He seemed so powerful in everything that he did and it made her feel uneasy.

"Thor be gentle, she has been through a lot." Said the woman with red hair motioning for Thor to go back to where he had been standing.

"Been through a lot?" The man with the black hair said venomously. "Why should we treat her with any respect? Because of her Nieve was kidnapped. Because of her Nieve's biggest weakness has been revealed to the people most likely to use it against her. Because of her Nieve is being tortured and there is nothing that can save her!" The man said, his voice rising as he spoke.

Aurora froze as his accusations rang in her head. She felt a fresh wave of guilt spread through her making her feel as if she was going to be sick. She closed her eyes hoping to stop the tears and took a deep breath in.

"Loki shut up. You miss out the fact that she was tortured so had no choice but to do what they wanted. " said the man with the arrow angrily.

"You dare tell me what to do mortal?" The man called Loki shouted clenching his fists.

Aurora couldn't help but whimper slightly, she was sure the man called Loki wanted nothing more than to kill her. She could feel his accusing eyes on her but refused to look at him.

Unexpectedly Aurora felt a warm hand take hold of hers. It was the woman with the red hair.

"Come on." She said gently and Aurora let her guide her to a chair beside the man with the arrow who had defended her.

There was a moment of awkward silence before Tony Stark spoke.

"We have managed to slightly track the signal however the area we have is still too large to search. We need to find a way to cut it down." He said sounding frustrated.

"It only took 10 minutes to get from the cafe to the location." Aurora said in a quiet voice.

"See Goldilocks you are helpful. Did you see the building by any chance?" Tony Stark asked.

Aurora shook her head sighing feeling disappointed. She watched as Tony Stark and Dr Banner worked franticly on the computers. On one of the screens there was a map and the area where the signal was possibly coming from was now considerably smaller. She just hoped it would now be easier to track.

"Sir there is another video." Said a voice suddenly.

Aurora gasped and looked around to see who had spoke.

"Don't worry Goldilocks, it is just my Artificial Intelligence Jarvis." Said Tony Stark "Jarvis play it."

The video began and Aurora immediately regretted deciding to come to the lab. She felt her stomach turn as she watch the man show Nieve on the camera. She looked dreadful.

Her face was covered in blood and bruises and she breathed slowly obviously in pain. Her hair was frizzy and she was covered in a sheen of sweat indicating that the room was still too hot.

"Well I hope you got our delivery of one backstabbing bitch." The man said sounding cheerful. "We have had so much fun here without her I almost forgot she had even been, but then of course I remembered how helpful she was."

The man grabbed Nieves chin and forced her to look at the camera.

"Don't you have anything to say to your friend?" he asked.

Nieve glared at the direction of the man and the camera and pulled her face out of his grasp.

"I don't blame you for hating her, look what she has done to you. Anyway I think it is time I taught you another lesson don't you?" The man said.

Nieve whimpered slightly and tried to move against the rope tying her to the chair. The man leaned forward and with one hand ripped the front of Nieves dress exposing her stomach. Aurora tried to stifle a gasp. Nieves stomach was covered in sickening black and blue bruises and deep cuts from a knife.

The man's hand suddenly appeared in front of the camera, with a flick of his finger he sparked up a lighter. Aurora felt as if she was going to throw up, she covered her mouth with her hands unable to fight the feeling of dread filling her.

Nieves eyes grew wide. "No... please... I am sorry... I am so sorry..." She whimpered again struggling to get away.

"Not as sorry as you are about to be." The man said before moving the lighter in a slow deliberate line across her stomach.

There was a moment of deafening silence before Nieves scream filled the room.

Aurora grasped the table to support herself feeling her head spin as Nieves screams and pleading filled her ears, filled her head.

"See what you have done Aurora?" The man shouted over Nieve.

Aurora nodded tears streaming down her face, this was all her fault. As the screaming continued Aurora felt as if the room was closing in on her making her feel as if she couldn't breathe. She pushed away from the table and stumbled away, her chair crashing to the floor.

She wrenched the door open and staggered out into the hallway, Nieves screams following her as she went. Before she could get further away she threw up in the corridor before falling to the floor guilt coursing through her veins. It was all her fault.

* * *

**Nieve POV**

Nieve lay on the ground breathing slowly. The man had long since left her but the burning pain in her stomach remained. She could feel her powers fighting, her body needing to get away from the insufferable heat. But she knew there was no escape.

The longer she stayed here the worse she got, her powers weakened more and more each day causing the healing of her countless wounds to slow down. She would surely die here unless they could save her.

A few tears slipped down her face as she thought of what she would do if she ever got out of this hell alive. She would help Thor send a million messages to Jane. She would tell Clint and Natasha that she had realised that they were right all along and they weren't in love with each other. She would drink with Tony every night and help Steve get used to the future. She would tell Aurora how sorry she was and make her understand that she didn't blame her. But most of all she would find that arrogant Loki and kiss him as if it was her last day one earth even if he truly felt nothing for her.

If she got out of here alive she would live.

* * *

_Another new chapter yay! I wanted to avoid writing a full scene of Nieve being tortured as it would probably be terrible so I decided to start sharing Aurora's point of view._

_ It is almost 3 o clock in the morning here but I just needed to get a new chapter up._

_Thank you so much to everyone who has been reading, favouriting, following and reviewing this story so far!_

_I love hearing your opinions and thank you for being so positive._

_I am missing out on sleep to write so I think that deserves a review!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Aurora POV**

Aurora stood absent-mindedly chewing her finger nails at one of the huge glass windows at Stark Tower. Pepper Potts had been so kind to her since she had arrived and had convinced her to stay in the tower for a while. She had been here for two days now but had been unable to offer any help since the first day. All she could do was sit around and wallow in the guilt she felt.

She had found that watching people go about their daily lives down in the streets of New York was oddly comforting and helped her to escape her own thoughts imagining what the people were doing and what their lives were like.

In the reflection of the glass Aurora noticed Agent Barton approach her. She turned around cautiously and gave him a questioning look.

"Another video has came in, I thought you might want to be there." He said kindly.

Aurora shook her head. "No thank you." She had made a point of avoiding the Avengers as they obviously blamed her. Loki had been the only one to actually tell her that but she assumed the others shared his view.

"I know it is horrible to watch, but we might learn something from it." Agent Barton said trying to convince her.

"Agent Barton I wouldn't be of any help and I can't bring myself to watch my best friend be hurt and know it is my fault." Aurora said before walking past him to leave the room.

As she passed him he grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"It is not your fault. You can't carry this guilt with you. It will destroy you." He said sounding as if he was almost pleading with her.

"That is easy for you to say." She said frowning.

"I know what it is like to feel guilty about causing harm to others. You have to let it go." He said.

She simply shrugged and pulled her arm out of his grasp and rushing off towards the elevators, she didn't want to go back to her room and so decided to head to the kitchen. As she was entering the elevator she heard him call after her.

"You can call me Clint by the way!"

She rolled her eyes but couldn't stop herself from smiling slightly.

* * *

A while later Aurora heard Pepper out in the hallway shouting her name as if she was looking for her. She sighed before heading down the corridor to find Pepper and the rest of the Avengers.

"Good news Goldilocks we have managed to track the videos. We know where Nieve is!" Tony said looking proud of himself.

Aurora rushed forwards and threw her arms around Tony hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much." She said tears brimming in her eyes.

Tony patted her back. "I am just sorry it took us so long." He admitted.

Aurora suddenly realised what she was doing and quickly stepped away feeling embarrassed.

"Okay team here is the plan. We aim only to rescue Nieve and arrest the man who captured her. As much as we all want too we cannot kill him." Captain America said firmly directing the last statement at Loki.

"After the last video I agree. He should not be granted the mercy of a quick death." Loki said coldly.

Aurora felt her stomach churn as she imagined all of the horrible things the man might have done to Nieve in the last video.

"Once we have rescued her Banner, Thor and Loki get her back here to the tower and start treating her wounds whilst Barton, Romanoff and I will take the man to S.H.E.I.L.D where he will be locked up." Captain America finished.

"Lady Aurora I give you my word that we will rescue your friend." Thor said in his loud booming voice.

Aurora once again found herself smiling slightly. "I know you will."

"Do not comfort her Thor. If not for her Nieve would be here with us." Loki said bitterly.

Aurora's smile fell from her face and dropped her gaze to the floor. His words hurt, but knowing that he was right was even more painful.

"If she hadn't led them to Nieve she would still be there right now or even dead. I don't think you are in any position to judge someone for making a decision after torture. Have you forgotten that time you tried to destroy New York already?" Clint said glaring at Loki.

"Unlike her and you I faced the consequences of my actions. " Loki said.

Aurora wondered what it was Clint felt so guilty about, he had mentioned guilt earlier and it seemed he had done something everyone knew about. Clint reached for his bow with a look of hatred in his eyes but before he could make a move Tony stepped in.

"Loki you are an absolute prick, but maybe we should all focus on rescuing and can argue later." He said.

"Okay team, move out." Captain America said striding away. Aurora watched in awe as the Avengers headed for the helicopter on the roof. As Clint passed she quietly thanked him for sticking up for her.

He smiled, "Just don't let him get to you."

Once the Avengers had gone Aurora found herself just standing there unsure what to do while they waited. She looked to her right and noticed Pepper was also just standing there looking deep in thought. Pepper seemed to notice Aurora watching her and turned to her and smiled.

"I always worry about Tony when he goes away on these missions." She admitted.

"I am sure if he can defeat aliens then a few average human men shouldn't be too much trouble." Aurora said with a small smile.

"I suppose you are right." Pepper said looking happier. "I bet you can't wait to see Nieve." She said before deciding to turn on the TV.

Aurora smiled weakly. If she was being honest she was scared to see Nieve. She was scared to see how badly injured she was but also she was scared of Nieve's reaction. She would probably hate her, the man would have managed to convince her that it was all Aurora's fault and if she didn't believe him she was sure Loki would convince her.

* * *

**Nieve POV**

"You are such a stubborn little thing aren't you." The man said smiling at her. "A simple apology is all I want from you, well apart from to punish you."

Nieve continued to stare at her lap. She wouldn't apologise to him, at least not until the pain started.

She couldn't stop herself from groaning in pain as he roughly gripped her hair and forced her to look at him. As she looked into his eyes and she was sure that they would haunt her forever. The mix of anger and amusement in them was terrifying.

He studied her face for a moment before releasing her hair.

"Well I suppose if you are unwilling to cooperate still we might as well just go straight to teaching you the error of your ways." He said.

Nieve closed her eyes but didn't have to wait long before the first hit. He smacked her hard across the face, as her previous wounds didn't have time to heal they quickly reopened and started bleeding.

Just before the second hit could land there was the sound of gunshots somewhere in the building. Nieve was sure she heard Thor's loud voice sounding as if it was approaching.

Before she could stop herself she laughed. "Looks like they found me, that ruins your plans doesn't it" She said still laughing, her laugh sounded strange and it hurt her stomach but she was too relieved to care.

Two hands tightening around her throat put a stop to her laughter. The man was looking at her with pure hatred in his eyes as he squeezed her throat making her unable to breathe. As she was bound to the chair she could do nothing but allow him to strangle her and listen to the sounds of the Avengers outside.

"You. Will. Not. Get. Away. From. Me." The man said pushing harder on her throat.

Black spots started to appear in her vision as the lack of oxygen began to take its toll on her. She felt tears streaming down her face. She had been so close to freedom but there was no escape for her now.

Suddenly the door burst open and Loki shot into the room. The man's hands were off of her as Loki threw him to the ground. She gasped for breath watching as Loki attacked the man. She could hear the man shouting as Loki punched him repeatedly, his godly strength allowing each blow to injure the man greatly.

Captain America was next into the room. "Steve stop him!" She shouted not wanting Loki to kill the man.

Captain America dragged Loki away from the man but struggled to contain him. Thankfully Thor was next into the room. He grabbed Loki and forced him to look at him.

"Brother stop this. You cannot kill another human or the Allfather will punish you further. Help Nieve." Thor said.

Loki stopped trying to fight them and his face softened. "Nieve..." he whispered as if only just remembering she was there.

He struggled away from Captain America and knelt in front of the chair where Nieve was. He ripped the straps off as if they were made of paper freeing her. Being surprisingly gentle he lifted Nieve from the chair and onto his lap. She leaned against him feeling too weak to do anything else. The coldness of his body coming through his clothes was comforting on her burn.

"I am so so sorry." He whispered into her ear. Nieve shook her head and leaned closer as he wrapped an arm around her to support her as he stood up.

She whimpered slightly as he walked towards the door, the movement hurting her injuries.

"It is okay. I will not let him hurt you again." Loki said anger flashing through his eyes again. "You can sleep now."

With that said Nieve suddenly realised how tired she really was. Before long her eyes were closing and she let herself fall asleep for once not worried about what would happen whilst she slept.

* * *

_I am sorry it took me quite a few days to update. I was feeling slightly uninspired and so decided to take a few days to think about the story and not write._

_The few days turned into five days because there has been good weather in Scotland! It is very surprising and unusual so I decided to go out and make the most of it. I am now horribly sun burnt so will be__ trying to avoid being outside until the sun disappears again so there will be more frequent updates to this story._

_I also finally saw Man Of Steel. Can we all just take a moment to think about how gorgeous Henry Cavill looks! I am now on the look out for some good Man of Steel fanfiction to read._

_Thank you again to everyone who has read, favourited, followed and reviewed this story so far!_

_If you and reading this and lurking around not reviewing then I demand you review this story right now! Hehe pleaaseee_


	15. Chapter 15

Nieve woke up suddenly but kept her eyes closed. Her brain felt so confused and she tried to focus and remember what had last happened. She realised she was lying down rather than being tied to a chair and that the room she was in wasn't hot. She had a feeling she wasn't back in the cell with her torturer but didn't want to risk opening her eyes and seeing him there.

She focused on her thoughts and was sure she could remember seeing Loki. She mentally debated whether or not her mind was playing tricks on her for a few moments. Eventually though the possibility of actually seeing Loki again persuaded her to open her eyes and see where she was.

She opened her eyes and waited a moment for them to adjust to the bright lights. Once she opened her eyes she realised to her relief that she was back in Stark Tower, once again in the medical room. She looked to the chair beside her bed and what she saw made her want to cry with happiness.

In the chair sat Loki. His black hair looked dishevelled as did the white shirt and black trousers he was wearing. It was clear that he had been sitting there for a while. He sat slumped forward his elbows leaning on his knees.

"Loki..." Nieve whispered her voice sounding pathetically weak.

His head snapped up to look at her, his expression was unreadable and she noticed he had dark circles under his eyes.

Nieve tried to sit up but he shot forward and placed his hands on either side of her face stopping her.

"Lie down Nieve, you don't want to hurt yourself." He said urgently. They stared at each other for a moment neither of them saying anything.

"Yeah I wouldn't recommend you trying to get up anytime soon." Said Bruce entering the room with a smile.

Bruce handed Loki a small cup of water and indicated that it was for Nieve, just seeing it made her realise just how thirsty she was. She once again tried to push herself up into a sitting position attempting to ignore the pain in her stomach. Loki sighed in annoyance before placing a hand on her back and pulling her up so she could drink the water without choking on it.

Nieve gulped it down quickly enjoying how it soothed her sore throat. Once she had finished Loki gently lowered her back down onto the bed.

"So how bad is it?" She asked turning her head to look at Bruce.

Bruce gave her a reassuring smile. "I think you should just be glad that you heal so quickly. The cuts and bruises should be gone in a few days now that you are in colder conditions. As long as you rest and don't try to be active that is."

"She will rest." Loki interrupted.

"However the main issue is the burns on your stomach. Your body reacted badly to the heat and so I don't think they are going to heal quickly. You should also expect scarring." Bruce said giving her a sympathetic look.

"I don't care if they scare, I am just glad to be out of there." Nieve said frowning at the memories replaying themselves in her mind.

There were a few moments of silence as Bruce checked the bandages on her stomach and took a closer look at her cuts and bruises. When he was finished checking her over Loki spoke up.

"I am sorry." he said taking her hand.

"What for?" Nieve replied feeling confused.

"I let you get hurt again. If I had my magic I could have rescued you before that pathetic mortal had a chance to touch you." Loki said his expression suddenly dark and angry.

"You did rescue me so it is okay. I am okay." Nieve said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Suddenly she remembered that she hadn't heard anything about Aurora in days.

"How is Aurora? Is she okay?" she asked suddenly feeling worried, Aurora had been hurt badly last time she saw her and she knew that she had no powers to help her heal.

"She is fine." Loki replied coldly still looking angry.

Nieve gave him a confused look before turning to Bruce hoping he would be more helpful. She noticed that Bruce also looked annoyed at Loki's answer.

"Aurora won't have any lasting damage from her injuries apart from her missing tooth." Bruce said causing Nieve to smile feeling relief wash over her. "However mentally I don't think she is coping, she seems to be struggling with the guilt she feels over what happened."

"If she did not want the guilt then she shouldn't have betrayed her friend." Loki said bitterly.

Nieve pulled her hand out of Loki's grasp.

"Loki! What she did is exactly the same as what you did. Neither of you had a choice." She hissed.

Loki's face seemed to soften. "I apologise." He said taking her hand again.

"You better apologise to her. Can I see her?" She said directing the question to Bruce.

He shook his head. "She spends most of her time in her room, I doubt we will be able to convince her to come and see you. She worries that you hate her." He explained.

"This is because of him. I don't hate her." Nieve mumbled trying to keep her composure but feeling her eyes fill with tears.

"Dr Banner would you allow me to take Nieve to her own room to rest?" Loki asked Bruce.

"Sure just get Jarvis to tell me if anything happens, and you can call me Bruce." Bruce said with a small smile.

Nieve put her arms around Loki's neck as he picked her up and headed towards her room. She closed her eyes as they went feeling slightly sick as he hurried through Stark Towers at a speed only a God could manage.

She was glad when he finally laid her down on her bed. She noticed he was heading towards the door and suddenly panicked.

"Don't leave me!" she exclaimed not wanting to be alone with her thoughts and memories.

Loki kicked off his shoes by the door and quickly approached her lying down on the bed beside her.

"I will never leave you." He said softly allowing her to lean against his body.

"Promise?" she whispered feeling tired now that she was in her own bed.

"I promise." He replied before chuckling slightly as she pressed her torso against his side.

"Your cold... helps the burns..." She mumbled feeling embarrassed.

He nodded understanding and wrapped his arm around her pulling her in closer.

"How is your back?" She asked sleepily suddenly remembering that he too had injuries of his own.

"They have improved greatly." He said using one of his hands to comfortingly rub circles on her back.

"Yay" Nieve whispered as she rubbed at her eyes trying to stop the drowsiness from winning.

"Sleep Nieve." Loki said in a hushed voice.

Nieve shook her head. "Stay with you... Missed you..." She mumbled.

"I won't leave you." Loki said and she felt him place a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

_I am so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I am a terrible person!_

_I recently watched The Dark Knight Rises and my mind was suddenly so full of story ideas related to it that I couldn't even think about this story. __I decided to start another story and so now I can think about this story again._

_This chapter is quite short but I hope you don't mind too much._

_I am slightly late with this but how gorgeous did Tom Hiddleston look as Loki at comic-con! I freaked out when I saw it, so jealous of everyone who was there!_

_Anyway thank you so much to everyone who has read, favourited__, followed and reviewed this so far! Please leave me a review, it would make me happy!_


	16. Chapter 16

The sound of Jarvis announcing the weather in New York suddenly rang out through the room. Nieve sat bolt upright in her bed the sounding waking her from her nightmares. She dropped her head into her hands trying to calm her breathing. Once again she had dreamt that she was kidnapped even though she knew that was impossible considering she was in the middle of Stark Towers and there was a Norse god lying beside her. She managed to calm herself down and return her breathing to a normal pace. The bed moved beside her as Loki also sat up. She raised her head and watched as he ran his hands through his hair. It made her smile slightly to see him looking dishevelled and without his hair perfectly slicked back.

"Nightmares?" He asked, his voice sounding tired.

She nodded sadly. Loki simply stared at her for a moment before grabbing her and pulling her back down to lay beside him. She gave a slight squeal, as he caught her by surprise, causing him to laugh.

She blushed furiously and punched him lightly on the chest. "Don't laugh at me." She said trying to sound threatening.

He laughed again before sighing his expression becoming serious. "I wonder how many people in this tower actually sleep well at night. Seems everyone is haunted by something."

Nieve frowned at this but nodded her head slightly in agreement. She placed her hand on his chest and adjusted herself so she could lie with her stomach touching his body, realising that without his cold skin the burns pained her.

"What haunts you?" she asked not sure she wanted to know the answer.

Loki was silent for a few moments. She was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to tell her by the time he eventually spoke.

"Many things." He said simply causing her to frown. She sat up beside him so she could see his face; he looked confused for a moment but then it faded.

"Tell me." Nieve demanded but Loki simply shook his head. "Loki please. Let me comfort you for once." She said her voice pleading with him.

Loki sighed deeply and seemed to be battling mentally with himself before answering her.

"I am haunted by what I did here in New York and the people I killed, I am haunted by Thanos, the Chitauri and their tortures, haunted by the knowledge that my family now more than ever are disappointed in me." Loki paused his voice this with emotional. "Haunted by the fact that I am alone."

Nieve felt tears welling in her eyes as she watched Loki struggle with his own emotions. She watched him in silence not knowing what to say until a single tear slid down his cheek. Deciding she couldn't just sit and watch him hurt she straddled his waist and leant down kissing the tear from his cheek.

"You are not alone. I won't let you be alone again. I promise!" She whispered placing her hands on his face forcing him to look at her.

He observed her for a moment, his eyes full of emotion before sitting up wrapping his arms around her waist. "Nieve you have given me a new life." He whispered.

Nieve placed her hand on his cheek again and then slowly kissed him loving the feel of his icy skin against hers. She quickly pulled away though feeling herself once again blush. Loki smirked mischievously.

"I think we could do better than that."

With that he pulled her close and kissed her one again. Nieve couldn't help but smile at how different this kiss was. She could feel herself melting into the kiss all embarrassment fading into a distant memory. The only this that mattered was her and Loki.

All too soon Loki stopped and pulled away looking genuinely shocked. He lifted her off of his lap effortlessly before getting out of bed and heading towards her en-suite bathroom. She heard him gasp and decided to go investigate feeling curious but also nervous.

She peered around the door and saw him standing topless. She once again felt herself blush as her eyes travelled down to his toned torso. She knew he was strong but seeing him standing there in all his muscled Norse god glory she couldn't help but feel flustered. However the many scars, including the one from the bullet he took for her, made her frown.

"Nieve look at my back." Loki said turning around to show her.

She gasped in horror. His whole back was covered in thick angry looking red lines, hundreds of them crossed over his back from top to bottom. She felt sick imagining the pain he experienced receiving them, her anger at Thor for allowing this punishment growing.

"It's horrible!" She exclaimed feeling almost beginning to feel faint unable to stop her mind imagining it happening.

"Yesterday morning they were open cuts and now they are healed almost to scars." Loki said sounding astonished.

"You must be doing something right then." Nieve said smiling despite the repulsion she felt.

Loki nodded. "You."

* * *

A slightly short chapter this time but I wanted to take a while to develop their relationship. I have finally gotten over the slight writers block I had and now know where this story is going again. So expect more updates. I promise.

I keep watching the new trailer for Thor: The Dark World. It looks so so good. I cannot wait for it to be in the cinemas!

Thank you so much to all of the new followers for this story recently! You all make me so happy.

Please feel free to leave a review!


	17. Chapter 17

Loki later left Nieve's room to change his clothes and shower after Nieve had rested some more. Nieve decided to do the same realising she hadn't properly washed in days.

She pulled off her clothes in disgust and headed towards the shower. Her reflection in the mirror made her stop and stare. She was covered in bruises and healing cuts but the state of her stomach almost made her want to vomit. Lines of angry red burned flesh covered her stomach hurting almost as much as they had when she received them. Bruce had warned her that they would scar but she hadn't realised how bad they looked.

Realising it would only depress her more to stare at them she continued on towards the shower. The freezing water comforted her slightly but not to the extent that the coldness of Loki did. She felt progressively better about herself as she shampooed and conditioned her hair. She scrubbed herself repeatedly as if washing herself would wash away the whole horrible situation.

Deciding not to waste anymore time in the shower Nieve wrapped a towel around herself and headed back into her room to get dressed. She headed over to her wardrobe and was about to let go of her towel when she heard Loki clear his throat behind her.

She screamed slightly whirling round to glare at him. "Tell me when you come in!" She shouted secretly feeling glad to see him.

Loki chuckled slightly and sat down on the edge of her bed still watching her. He gestured with his hands for her to continue with what she had been doing.

"Close your eyes!" She said still feeling annoyed. He closed his eyes and she watched him for a few moments making sure he wouldn't look.

Once she was sure he wouldn't look she quickly threw on her pants and bra followed by a pair of black leggings and a baggy navy jumper. She wanted to feel comfortable as she could as her body still hurt. She wandered over to Loki and placed a quick kiss on his cheek.

"You can look now." She said with a smile.

"How can you be sure that I was not simply watching you this whole time? I am the God of Mischief and Lies remember." He said with a smirk.

"You wouldn't lie to me." She said smirking back at him confidently. He nodded and kissed the end of her nose.

"I know what you could do to me though." She said biting her lip.

Loki raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on her hips. "And what would that be my lady."

"Dry my hair" She said gesturing towards her head with a cheeky smile.

Loki rolled his eyes and with a flick of his wrist her hair was dry. She smiled gratefully before heading towards the door.

"I need food right now." She said simply unable to ignore the painful grumbles in her stomach any longer.

Loki followed her as she led the way towards the kitchen. She felt a surge of happiness when she caught sight of their reflection in one of the many huge windows of Stark Tower. Their drastic height difference made her smirk but she decided they looked good together both being so pale and dark haired.

The only person in the kitchen when they arrived was Thor. He grinned widely when he saw them and got out his seat. Nieve noticed him looking at Loki for a moment before turning to her and picked her up hugging her tightly.

"I am so glad to see you well Lady Nieve." He said whilst crushing her in a hug.

"Good to see you too." Nieve gasped.

"Brother take care, you don't want to break her ribs." Loki said looking amused.

Immediately Thor released Nieve, throwing an apologetic smile her way before sitting back down to continue eating.

Nieve headed towards the freezer and rummaged around noisily looking for something to eat. She smiled happily when she found a tub of ice cream near the back of one of the shelves.

"I doubt that is nutritious." Loki said raising an eyebrow but said nothing more when Nieve glared at him.

"I think I will go find a couch to lie on instead of sitting at the table." Nieve said as she headed towards the door.

"Wait, Lady Nieve I have wonderful news!" Thor shouted jumping up from his seat. "Lady Jane is coming to visit!"

"That's great Thor I am excited to meet her." Nieve said with a smile.

"She assures me she is excited to meet you also." Thor said.

"Brother I will be happy to meet the woman who stole your heart also. Although I am unsure she will be as happy to see me." Loki said.

"Nonsense brother, she will see you for the changed man you are." Thor said reassuringly slapping Loki on the back.

Loki winced and jerked away from Thor's touch. Thor looked confused for a moment before his face fell into a look of pure horror.

"My brother I apologise, have I harmed your wounds?" He said sounding worried.

Loki smirked. "Actually the wounds have healed considerably."

Thor once again broke into a wide beaming smile. "This is a good day."

* * *

A while later Nieve was leaning against Loki, his arms wrapped around her waist so his cool hands could cool her burns, when she suddenly realised that she hadn't spoken to Aurora yet.

"I need to speak to Aurora." She said voicing her thoughts.

"Why?" Loki said, sounding slightly annoyed.

"You know why Loki! Don't you dare try and say it was her fault again." Nieve said, tired of his resentment. "Jarvis where is Aurora?"

"In her room, three floors up, second on the left." Jarvis said helpfully.

"Thank you." Nieve said before moving to sit up. Loki tightened his arms around her and for a moment she thought he wouldn't let her go. The moment passed though and his arms moved away from her.

She stood up in front of him and noticed that he still looked annoyed. She sighed dramatically and decided to just leave before saying something she would regret.

She was about to press the button on the elevator when cold hands wrapped back around her waist.

"I apologise." Loki whispered in her ear.

She turned in his arms so she could look up at him, trying to maintain an angry face despite her inner happiness that he had even thought to apologise to her.

"I still feel furious when I think about what happened. I shouldn't pass that anger onto your friend." He admitted.

"No you shouldn't." Nieve said allowing a small smile to show.

Loki smirked and leaned down to kiss her softly. She leaned her body against his but before the kiss could progress the elevator doors opened. Loki broke away from her smirking mischievously; he had obviously pressed the button whilst she had been distracted.

Nieve tried to take a few breaths to calm herself as the elevator hurtled up the floors. The ride seemed to go by too quickly and before she knew it she was standing in front of Aurora's door feeling almost nauseous at the thought that her friend might resent her.

After a few moments of building up her courage she knocked on the door. There was silence on the other side of the door causing her to frown.

She knocked again louder but once again no one answered.

"Jarvis am I at the right door?" She asked.

"Yes Nieve, Aurora is inside the room."

When she knocked again she put her all into it, slamming her fist down on the door so there was no way Aurora wouldn't have heard it.

When Aurora didn't come to the door once again she felt angry but resisted the temptation to simply freeze and break the door.

She kicked the door hard and then battered it again.

"Aurora what the hell are you doing! You better open the door right now!" She shouted.

"Nieve stop shouting." Said a voice beside her. She turned her head and was surprised to see Clint standing there.

"She won't open the door." She explained gesturing to the door in front of her.

"Well obviously she doesn't want to speak to you." He said as if it was obvious.

"That is ridiculous Clint. She is my best friend." Nieve said before attacking the door again.

Clint sighed and slid between Nieve and the door grabbing her fists to stop her knocking.

"Leave it Nieve." He said sounding exasperated.

"Get off me." She spat pulling her arms from his grasp. She stood there for a few moments glaring at Clint, her anger soon turning to sadness.

"Why wouldn't she want to speak to me?" She asked, her voice thick as she tried not to let the tears fall.

"Maybe you should just go." He said his voice gentler now. Nieve nodded a few tears escaping from her eyes.

Before she could go anywhere the door opened slightly revealing Aurora, she had dark circles under eyes from lack of sleep. Her face was littered with yellowing bruises and she had yet to get her missing tooth replaced. Nieve simply stared in silence unsure if Aurora was angry with her.

Suddenly Aurora threw her door open and shuffled forward tears streaming down her face, her leg obviously still causing her pain. Nieve rushed forward pushing Clint out of the way to embrace her friend.

"I am... so sorry... I let you... get hurt... it's... My fault..." Aurora whimpered between sobs.

"You have nothing to be sorry for! It was not your fault." Nieve said squeezing her tight, the pains in her stomach forgotten.

Aurora mumbled something else about Nieve hating her, but it was unintelligible because she was so upset.

"You idiot. I could never ever hate you." Nieve laughed feeling relieved that she hadn't lost her friend.

"But... I told him about the fire..." Aurora whispered her voice thick with guilt.

"He would have realised that anyway, he made me so probably knows more about me than I do." Nieve said reassuringly whilst running her hands through her friends golden hair.

They stood there for a few more minutes. Nieve trying to comfort her friend as she broke down in her arms unable to cope with the guilt she had been harbouring. Clint looked awkward standing there and once he realised they weren't going to fight each other he gestured towards the elevator. Just before he entered the elevator he shot Aurora one last concerned look. Nieve smiled slightly. It seems Aurora has an admirer.

"Aurora can we go into your room instead of standing in this corridor" Nieve said starting to feel tired supporting her friend's weight.

Aurora pulled away from her immediately wiping her eyes.

"Oh god, of course come in!" She said pulling Nieve in before quickly slamming the door and guiding them both over to her bed.

Slowly they both got under the covers lying on their sides so they could face each other. Nieve couldn't help but laugh causing Aurora to raise an eyebrow questioningly.

"Look at the state of us. This is ridiculous." She explained still giggling.

Aurora studied her for a moment before she too burst into laughter. The sound of her laugh was the best sound Nieve had heard in days. She was glad to have her best friend back with her. One their laughter had died down Nieve decided to approach the subject of Loki, feeling she had to apologise for him and his cruel words.

"If Loki said anything too you, then I am sorry, that god has some serious anger issues." Nieve said.

"You don't have to apologise for him." Aurora said before giving her a smug smile. "I hear the two of you are close."

"Just like you and Clint?" Nieve replied causing Aurora to blush before they both burst into laughter again.

* * *

_Finally my writers block has disappeared! I am so excited for where the story is now headed._

_Thank you so much to everyone who has been following and favouriting this story. You are all amazing._

_I need to spend more time writing instead of reading fanfiction. I am sure some reviews would help motivate me... _


	18. Chapter 18

Nieve took a sharp intake of breath as Bruce gently touched the skin beside her angry red burns.

"Sorry." He said with an apologetic smile before continuing him examination of the area.

Nieve clenched her hands into fists the feeling of her nails digging into her palms distracting her from the burning in her stomach. Her wounds were healing slowly, slower than they would on a normal human and so Bruce frequently checked them to see if there was any progress.

Loki stood with his arms clasped behind his back looking very formal on the other side of the room from Bruce watching with a strange look on his face. Nieve had told him he didn't have to follow her as it would be boring for him but he had insisted. They made eye contact for a moment and he smiled reassuringly, although the anger didn't fade from his eyes.

"Unfortunately it's that time of day again." Bruce said with a chuckle, in his hands was the bottle of burn ointment he and Tony had created. The ointment worked wonders at helping her burns to heal but it hurt like hell when applied.

Nieve groaned loudly throwing her hands up to cover her face.

"Can't we skip a day?" She asked giving him a pleading look between her fingers.

"Nope." Bruce said emphasising the P and pulling on rubber gloves to protect his hands.

"See!" Nieve complained gesturing to the gloves. "You want to cover me in an ointment you have to wear gloves to handle! How does that make sense?"

"If you lie still I can give you a painkiller after." Bruce said.

"Does this painkiller come in the form of an injection?" Nieve questioned when he nodded she groaned again. "Then I don't want it."

Bruce rolled his eyes at her refusal and stepped forward to apply the ointment. Before he could administer it Nieve sat up shaking her head.

"No I don't think we should do this." She said, her voice giving away her nerves.

"It will cut down the healing time Nieve; you know it's your best option." Bruce said putting on his firm doctor voice.

"I would rather it healed slowly than deal with the pain that horrible stuff causes." Nieve complained stubbornly.

Loki seemed to grow tired of watching the two of them argue aimlessly. He approached and placed a cold hand gently onto her stomach.

"Nieve lie down." He said, his voice soft. Nieve tried to glare at him but something about the look in his eyes made her want to do what he said. She glanced at Bruce who nodded willing her to lie down as well.

She let Loki push her back down onto the medical table still feeling tense and ready to jump up and leave. After a few moments Nieve relaxed and he removed his hand from her stomach and instead entwined his fingers in hers.

"Dr Banner you may continue." He said keeping his eyes on Nieve.

"For the millionth time call me Bruce, and I apologise in advance Nieve." Bruce said sympathetically.

Nieve took a deep breath in as Bruce quickly spread the ointment along each of the burns. It took only a few seconds before the stinging pain flared up bringing tears to her eyes. She scrunched her eyes shut determined not to cry and embarrass herself.

"Breathe." Loki whispered squeezing her hand.

Nieve let go of the breath she hadn't even realised she was holding. She breathed slowly trying to remind herself this wasn't the worse pain she had ever experienced and that it wasn't meant to harm her. Time seemed to tick by at a snail's pace and she found herself gripping Loki's hands tighter as the seconds passed.

"All done." Bruce eventually announced happily throwing his gloves into the bin.

Loki let go of her hands and pulled her top down for her whilst she furiously blinked tears out of her eyes.

"I hate that." She mumbled slowly sitting up.

"I know, but scene as how you were so good for the doctor you can have a lollypop." Bruce said.

Nieve stared at him for a few seconds but then laughed when she realised that he was being serious. She took the lollypop from him before letting Bruce hug her. He then excused himself from the room muttering something about the lab.

"I'm so embarrassing." Nieve said throwing Loki an apologetic smile.

"There is no need for embarrassment with me." Loki said leaning in to kiss her.

* * *

Later that day everyone gathered in the large room with the bar and waited for Jane to arrive. Thor paced up and down the room glancing at the door every few seconds. He was like an excited child at Christmas. Loki watched him pace, standing the same way he had earlier as if he was about to greet royalty.

Nieve, Aurora and Pepper sat on one of the couches whilst Clint, Natasha and Steve took up the other. Unsurprisingly Tony was at the bar joined by Bruce who was pretending to drink whatever it was Tony had forced him to take.

The ping of the elevator stopped Thor in his tracks. Everyone paused what they were doing to watch as Jane stepped out of the elevator followed by Tony's head of security Happy. Nieve had to admit that she looked beautiful. Her shoulder length brown hair was perfectly straight and her wide smile seemed to fill the whole room.

"JANE!" Thor boomed causing Aurora to jump before rushing over to sweep her up into his arms.

Thor pulled her in for a passionate kiss. There were a few moments of awkward silence, the couple obviously forgetting they had a whole room watching them. Nieve glanced over at Loki and he rolled his eyes slightly. Suddenly they pulled away from each other, Jane looked mildly horrified.

"Oh my god, I am sorry." She gasped clearly embarrassed.

Tony opened his mouth to speak but Pepper jumped in saving Jane from more embarrassment.

"We are so glad to have you here." Pepper said giving her a welcoming hug.

"Let me introduce you to my friends." Thor said before going on to individually introduce Jane to everyone in the room. When they got to Nieve Jane grabbed her hands.

"I am so glad you are back. Are you okay?" She asked looking once again horrified.

Nieve blushed slightly. "I'm great thanks. It's nice to talk to you in person and not just via text."

"Thank you so much for that. I can't imagine how difficult that must have been." Jane said with a laugh glancing at the oblivious Thor.

"It was a challenge." Nieve said grin.

Jane greeted everyone with warm smiles and compliments however when she got to Loki her smile dropped from her face. There was a moment of tension in the room.

Then out of nowhere Jane smacked Loki hard across the face shocking everyone.

"That was for New York." She said angrily.

Just as Loki turned his head back to look at her again she once again smacked him, the sound echoing awkwardly throughout the room.

"That was for Erik Selvig." She said, sounding more confident this time.

Nieve realised she had let her jaw fall open in shock that Loki was yet to retaliate. She quickly closed her mouth but watching in sheer confusion as Jane lifted her hand and slapped Loki a third time.

"And that!" she said sounding more annoyed than before. "Was for the hurt you caused Thor!"

Nieve shifted her eyes to Loki and to her surprise he was grinning. He looked down at Jane as if she was his favourite person in the world before looking to Thor.

"I like her. She is a fiery one." He said simply.

Thor sighed in relief. "That she is brother. Might I show Lady Jane to our room?" He said turning to Tony.

Jane blushed bright red realising that everyone in the room had watched her display of anger. Tony however was the first one to get over the shock.

"Sure, Happy you can give Thor the bags then get over here for a drink." He said with an especially wide smile, clearly amused at seeing Loki put in his place.

Everyone started to leave the room once Jane and Thor had left including Loki headed off to his own without another glance at Nieve.

"I cannot believe that." Aurora said to Nieve sounding shocked.

Nieve narrowed her eyes. "I know, and what the hell did he mean by 'I like her'." She fumed.

"I didn't think he would let anyone talk to him that way." Aurora said.

"Obviously she isn't just anyone to him." Nieve said bitterly.

"Oh come on you can't think..." Aurora started but Nieve cut her off.

"He has never even told me he likes me, never mind anything else." She explained unable to ignore the jealously she felt brewing within her.

"Look at you! You are much more exciting than her. Don't worry about it!" Aurora said with a confident grin.

"I'm glad positive Aurora is back." Nieve said.

"Me too. Anyway if she tries anything else on your God then you can just freeze her and the problem is solved." Aurora said then threw in an evil laugh for good measure.

"Problem solved... until Thor realises." Nieve said pretending to shudder in horror at the thought of Thor's wrath.

* * *

_Turns out those motivational reviews really do work! Thank you everyone, you made me smile._

_I feel weirdly proud of myself for having another new chapter for you all so soon after the last._

_I decided to include the slap from the Thor: The Dark World, but changed it a bit as this story has nothing to do with that film._

_Hopefully the motivational reviews continue to work their magic and I have the next chapter up soon. I can feel an argument heading Nieve's way..._


	19. Chapter 19

"I lost my job by the way." Aurora told Nieve, they were still sat on the couch although everyone else had left the room ages ago.

"What!" Nieve exclaimed angrily. "I swear to God I will freeze your boss solid next time I see him."

"I appreciate your threats but to be honest I am glad he fired me. It was the worst job I have ever had and now I can accept the new job I was offered." Aurora said with a smug smile.

"What new job!" Nieve gasped feeling excited that her friend's life hadn't been completely ruined because she got dragged into the horrors from Nieve's past.

"Pepper offered me a job in the company; I will be living in New York now." Aurora said, clearly happy with her new position.

Nieve pulled her into a hug squeezing her tight. "I am so happy for you!"

They were interrupted from their celebrations when Aurora's phone buzzed in her pocket. Nieve watched with a smile as she pulled it out of her pocket and quickly read the message. Aurora failed to hide the adoring smile on her face and the way her eyes lit up as she read the message that Nieve assumed was from Clint.

"Booty call?" Nieve asked.

Aurora blushed bright red and slapped her on the shoulder. "No! But I do have to go, I will see you later. Try not to kill anyone." She said with a knowing look.

Once Aurora had happily rushed off to meet Clint, Nieve had nothing to do but sit and focus on how irritated she was. She sighed as without a distraction she also began to notice the burning in her stomach more prominently. She found herself wanting Loki to cool it down but then remembered that she was annoyed at him and so wouldn't be going to him for help.

Sighing once again she got up off of the couch and wandered over to the elevator. She decided the kitchen and food would be a good distraction. It took all her strength not to rush to the freezer and drown her sorrows in ice cream. She decided to be realistic and at least attempt to eat something nutritious. Also eating ice cream gave the impression that she was some love sick teenager. Which she was not!

She furiously chopped up chicken and salad before throwing handfuls of the chopped food into a bowl. She noticed someone enter the room but decided not to both talking to them, her time alone viciously preparing food did nothing but infuriate her more.

"What did the salad ever do to you?" She heard Bruce say in an amused tone behind her.

"It's too boring." She said before grabbing a fork and beginning to eat, stabbing each piece harder than was really necessary.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong or should I guess?" Bruce said, his kind sympathetic eyes willing her to tell him.

"Three guesses." She said with a smirk.

"Loki." Bruce said simply, the shock on her face made him laugh out loud. "I guess I was right then."

"I am probably just being ridiculous." Nieve sighed.

"Maybe you should slap him a few times and see if that works." Bruce said.

"Don't tempt me." Nieve said with a slight laugh before finishing the rest of her salad in a less dramatic way.

"Why don't you come help me in the lab for a while? After all I was going to employ you." Bruce said, obviously trying to cheer her up.

"I think I will. I might as well use my brain for something more than horrible vengeful thoughts."

* * *

After spending the full afternoon and most of the evening with Bruce helping him work on new developments for Tony, Nieve finally escaped and headed back to her room. She felt good having actually managed to help Bruce for the first time.

She paused at the doorway of one of the rooms. Inside stood Loki, his hands clasped behind him looking down on New York. She hated to admit it but the light from the streetlights hitting him made him look even more alluring than he did in the normal daylight.

She realised she was staring and started to walk again when he spoke.

"There are only a few who can sneak up on me, and you... are not one of them." He said in an amused tone.

Nieve rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"No I wouldn't be would I." She muttered angrily before storming off down the corridor. She couldn't be bothered with him and his smug ways whilst still feeling upset.

She entered the elevator and much to her frustration Loki did as well. She hadn't even realised he was following her. She made a point of standing as far away from him as possible in the small space resisting the urge to lean into him.

"It would take someone highly skilled in deception to sneak up on me. No need to be frustrated." He said sounding amused.

"I don't care if I can sneak up on you or not." She said with a sigh.

"What has annoyed you then?" Loki said stepping closer making it difficult for her to keep from making contact with him.

"I don't know. I thought you would know being the powerful god that you are." Nieve said, instantly she regretted not having any better insults to throw at him.

The elevator doors pinged open before he could respond and she marched out without a backward glance. She opened her door and went to shut it quickly behind her but Loki hand shot out and stopped it from closing. With his hand stretched up he seemed to loom over her like the giant he was.

"I have angered you?" He said confusion evident on his face.

Nieve simply shrugged and looked away from him. She knew she was being ridiculous but refused to give in; she was far too stubborn for that. There were a few moment of awkward silence before Loki spoke again.

"May I come in?" He said glancing at the rest of the room behind her.

"No." She answered simply before pushing on the door pointlessly.

"I think I will come in." He said with a grin before sliding past her into the room.

"I will go out then." Nieve said and before he could react she walked out and slammed the door behind her. She fought the urge to smile as she inwardly laughed imagining the surprised look on his face. He certainly wasn't expecting that.

He pulled open the door and gave her an incredulous look.

"What on earth are you doing." He said clearly growing frustrated at her lack of cooperation.

"You went in, so I went out." She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"If you are going to childishly do this all night then I will have to go elsewhere." Loki said.

"Fine, why don't you go find Thor. Or why not go see if Jane will keep you company scene as you like her so much!" Nieve retorted quickly the anger clear in her voice.

Loki looked shocked for a moment before he broke into a wide grin.

"Ah... I see... this is jealousy." He said the look on his face making Nieve furious.

"Don't make fun of me Loki! I am sure you wouldn't be happy if I was getting mysterious with Steve telling him how much I liked him and how fiery he was." She snapped now feeling embarrassed as well as upset.

Catching her by surprise Loki grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the room. Before she could even realise what was happening he pressed her up against the door, towering over her. He rested his hands on her waist gently.

"Captain America could never understand you the way I do." He said, his voice low.

"It was an example! I didn't actually mean him." Nieve complained.

"Why you would be jealous of Jane is beyond my comprehension. You know she is in love with my brother." Loki said looking down at her as he spoke.

"You meet her for a few moments and all of a sudden you are announcing how much you like her." She paused breaking the eye contact. "You have never told me that you like me." She added quietly.

"You know that I like you." Loki murmured in her ear, his voice low and seductive.

He tilted her face up with one hand to kiss her softly. The other hand trailed down across her stomach continuing down into her pants and between her legs.

She broke away from the kiss with a gasp as his fingers worked her perfectly. It only took a few moments for her breathing to quicken, his actions creating a pleasure which radiated throughout her abdomen banishing any thoughts of pain.

She instinctively bucked her hips forward as he slipped one long cool finger inside her. She battled with her mind remembering she was supposed to be angry with him. She knew she had to stop this before she lost all control of herself. She placed her hands at his shoulders biting her lip to stop herself from moaning.

"Stop!" She gasped pushing him away from her. He immediately stopped pulling his hands away from her looking surprised but also smug that he had managed to pull such a reaction from her.

"I am angry at you. Don't think you can just win me over with your magic fingers." She complained taking a few deep breaths trying to calm herself.

"That was without magic. Just wait until I have it back." Loki said suggestively approaching her again.

She slipped round him trying to ignore the feelings his words created inside her.

"No Loki! I am not going to be just some human you can use." She said taking a few steps back.

"I would never use you." He said his face softening.

"Well then what is this! You clearly don't like me, so what?!" Nieve shouted gesturing to them both.

"To say I like you would not even begin to explain my feelings for you Nieve. I battled with myself from the very first moment I met you not to allow myself to feel love for a mortal. When you were taken from me... I realised then that I did not want to live without you. I need you." Loki said, his voice thick with emotion he clearly had been trying to suppress.

Nieve blinked rapidly trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes at his admission.

"Nieve I..." he paused clearly fighting himself to say the words. "I love you."

Nieve let out breath of relief, feeling all her anger melting away into the past. A few tears streamed down her face. Loki had allowed her into his life, allowed himself to be vulnerable and love her despite the hurt his family caused him not long ago.

Nieve took a few steps towards him before slapping him as hard as she could across the face. Loki's head snapped to the side and she caught the look of betrayal on his face. She then reached up and placed her hands on either side of his face forcing him to look at her.

"And I love you." She whispered honestly before kissing him.

Their kiss was passionate, full of their unsaid apologies and declarations of love. Loki poured every inch of his being into the kiss trying to portray all that he could not bring himself to say, all that he feared to say. Nieve melted into him and his strong hands pulled her closer, needing the physical contact, the assurance that he was there and he was hers.

"You slap a lot harder than Jane." Loki commented when their kiss broke apart.

"Yeah you bet I do!" Nieve said with a grin.

"Now... where were we." Loki said thoughtfully before he lifted her top and pulled it swiftly over her head throwing it somewhere in the room.

"I really don't remember." Nieve said with an innocent look as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt before it too was discarded.

"Are you sure?" Loki said as he knelt down in front of her slowly dragging her trousers off to reveal her bare legs.

"Not at all it can't have been very memorable." Nieve said unbuckling Loki's belt.

Loki seemed to grow tired of their slow pace and Nieve soon found herself lying back on the bed, Loki kissing her neck hard enough to bruise.

"You will remember this." Loki murmured in her ear causing her to shiver in delight, before trailing kisses down her body with one destination in mind.

"I might." Nieve gasped breathlessly as Loki got to work.

* * *

_So many reviews and follows and favourites! Thank you all, you are my favourite people ever._

_I feel slightly nervous about this chapter, but I suppose it is about time that something a bit cheeky happened, this is an M rated story!_

_I hope it wasn't terrible hehe. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think, especially all your lurkers, I want to hear from you!_


	20. Chapter 20

Nieve woke up with a smile on her face. She had slept soundly the whole night without the usual nightmares disturbing her. As she fully woke up she released she was lying in Loki's arms, her torso comfortingly pressed against his cold chest meaning her burns didn't hurt. She glanced up at his face and noticed he was still sleeping, she decided to close her eyes again not wanting to wake him and ruin the moment.

"I am awake." Loki said quietly a few moments after she closed her eyes.

She opened her eyes and noticed he was now looked at her. She smiled and placed a kiss on his neck before wigging around to find a more comfortable position where she could see his face without hurting her neck. He released his hold on her slightly so she could move easier before pulling her close again.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked noticing he did look well rested.

"I did. Last night's activities certainly tired me out." He said with a grin.

"Last night was..." Nieve paused to smile remembering the night before.

"was?" Loki said not letting her drop it.

"The best" She answered before blushing furiously covering her face with her hands.

Loki gently prised her hands away from her face chuckling at her obvious embarrassment.

"I am glad I could please you." Loki said with a smirk, saying he had simply pleased her was an understatement and they both knew it.

"What about you? How was I compared to the goddesses of Asgard." Nieve said raising an eyebrow.

"There were only ever a few, but you certainly outshone them all." Loki said before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her up so she was straddling him causing her to squeal in surprise.

Nieve bit her lip in an attempt to stop herself from grinning like an idiot the fact that he thought she was better than a goddess made her deliriously happy.

"Although I think Stark may get annoyed if you continue to lose control and fire shots of ice around the room every time I make you..."

Nieve punched him jokingly in the chest stopping him from finishing his sentence.

"Well if you don't want to annoy Tony then I will just go off to breakfast." Nieve said rolling off of him and sitting up at the edge of the bed to get her clothes.

A pair of cold lips pressing against her neck sent shivers down her spine.

"Oh you aren't getting away from me just yet. I'm not finished with you." Loki whispered.

* * *

Nieve and Loki were just finishing lunch when Thor entered the room looking happy.

"Hello brother and Lady Nieve." He boomed.

"Morning brother" Loki said whilst Nieve simply smiled in his direction.

"Lady Nieve I wonder if I might ask you to spend some time with Jane today?" Thor said with a smile.

Nieve frowned. "I am not sure if I am free today." She lied pathetically.

"I am sure you could go right now, there is nothing urgent you have to do and Aurora is at work right now." Loki said with a sly smile.

"Wonderful! Jane will be so happy to see you." Thor said his smile growing wider than Nieve had even thought possible.

As Nieve passed Loki she glared angrily at him, she still felt annoyed about Jane slapping Loki and he knew that.

He kissed her on the forehead.

"No good comes from holding grudges." He told her causing her to roll her eyes.

Nieve followed Jarvis's instructions and found Jane down in one of the free labs looking at the equipment Tony had, she jumped slightly as Nieve entered.

"Hey Jane, Thor told me you were here." Nieve said.

"I told him I was fine but he just wouldn't listen." Jane said with a laugh.

"So do you like it here?" Nieve asked unsure what else to say.

"It's amazing; it makes my lab look like a dump." Jane paused for a moment. "I do feel nervous about seeing Loki again after what happened last time."

"He told Thor he liked you and clearly doesn't care that you slapped him in front of everyone so you should be fine." Nieve said her tone slightly more bitter than she had meant it to be.

Jane paused for a moment looking awkward as she realised Nieve was angry with her.

"I am sorry, but he did brainwash my friend and I just felt so angry knowing how much he hurt Thor." Jane explained.

"It's fine." Nieve said with a sigh. "It's just hard seeing people being so cold towards him when I know what he is really like and he has already been punished ridiculously for it."

Jane nodded in agreement. "It is absolutely sickening what they did to him."

"He is healing well now though and he and Thor seemed to have put it behind them." Nieve said.

"I am glad about that... it is so obvious that he cares for you." Jane said with a smile before continuing her exploration of the room her eyes growing wide with excitement every few minutes when she found another fascinating invention.

"You have a degree in physics don't you?" Jane asked a while later.

"Yes, although I haven't used it much recently." Nieve said with a laugh.

"Tony, Dr Banner and the two of us could invent so many amazing things together." Jane said her face lighting up at the idea.

"That would be an interesting team to be on." Nieve agreed with a laugh.

"I think we both have a lot in common you know, a love of science and gods." Jane said a while later.

Nieve smiled remembering that she had said something similar to Loki before they had started their relationship. She felt herself becoming glad Thor had made her talk to Jane, it was good to have another person she could soon call a friend around here.

They spent another good few hours in the lab and when Thor and Loki arrived to check and see how they were getting on they found them both hysterical with laugher, not realised it was at their expense.

"I am so glad you are both friends." Thor announced moving over to embrace Jane.

"So was I right?" Loki said wrapping an arm around Nieves waist.

"Yes, seems your godly intellect beats me once again." Nieve said with a laugh.

"I met Bruce on the way here and he wants you in the medical room." Loki said guiding her towards the door.

Nieve hurriedly waved goodbye to Thor and Jane and let Loki pull her towards the elevator.

"You could just kill me right now and that would be better." She suggested.

Loki ignored her overdramatic comments the whole way there and held the door open for her when they arrived ensuring that she went in. To her annoyance Tony was there as well as Bruce.

"Brucey told me you weren't loving the ointment so we put our wonderful heads together and created a new one." Tony said proudly.

"Will it hurt less?" She asked as she sat down on the bed.

"It will either hurt less or more." Tony said simply.

"We are hoping for less though." Bruce added when she gave them a look of horror.

Nieve sighed and went to pull of her top. She noticed Tony hadn't left and gave him a sceptical look.

"Don't worry Snow White I have only innocent intentions. Your boyfriend would probably kill me slowly in every way he knows I fear if I didn't." He said with a smirk.

Nieve noticed that he called Loki her boyfriend and for a moment wondered if Jarvis had told him what happened last night. She then saw Loki smirk at his words and realised that maybe they had been bonding more than she had noticed. She made a mental note to ask Loki later.

Without further hesitation she pulled off her top and threw it at Loki to hold. She lay down and watched nervously as Bruce approached her.

His inspection of her burns was still sore but not as bad as it had been the day before. She clenched her fists and tried to stay still but thankfully he was happy with the progress and stopped touching them.

Tony handed Bruce the ointment once he had put on a pair of plastic gloves.

"The fact that the gloves are still needed isn't reassuring." She complained.

"Have some faith Snow White." Tony said with a look of fake shock on his face.

Nieve tensed and sucked in a breath as Bruce smoothed a layer of the ointment over the first burn. It began to tingle but the agonising pain never arrived.

She let out her breath and relaxed against the table.

"You are geniuses." She said sighed happily.

"Yes we are." Tony said and with that he left the room.

"Thank you Bruce." Nieve said as she watched him apply it to her other burns.

"It's no trouble. I doubt my nerves could have coped with causing you pain everyday anyway." He said. "It's good to see you looking so well, hopefully once these have healed you can avoid this room for a while."

"I will make sure she does." Loki said seriously causing Bruce to laugh.

* * *

"Director Fury has requested Nieve's presence in meeting room 2b." Jarvis announced.

Nieve groaned in frustration. She and Loki had been relaxing on their bed and she was so close to falling asleep.

"I hate that man, there is no way I am ever joining S.H.E.I.L.D" she complained.

"What will we do in the future..." Loki said the question seemed rhetorical but it made her smile that Loki considered their future together and not simply his own.

She made her way to the meeting room quickly, wanting to get back to her bed as soon as possible, and took a seat across the desk from Director Fury.

"You look better." He said observing her closely with his good eye.

"I feel it." She said with a smile.

"Well we have some news on your capturer. Turns out his name is Dr Graham he is 40 years old, he worked in a hospital most of his life but 8 years ago he left to work on his research and to develop the serum he used on you."

It was strange for Nieve to finally have a name for the man who had ruined her life for so many years. She didn't say anything and so Fury continued to speak.

"Unfortunately we are unable to get any more information from him. It seems he is the only one who has the knowledge to create more of the serum but we aren't fully certain. It seems our last option for getting information from him is for you to speak with him."

Nieve stared at Director Fury in disbelief he couldn't seriously expect her to go into a room with him.

"You will be supervised the whole time; he won't be able to hurt you." He said reassuringly.

Still Nieve gave him no answer, her mind filtering through scenarios of him somehow escaping and capturing her again.

"Don't you want to find out more?" Director Fury said.

She nodded and he smiled.

"Great. I will see you at S.H.E.I.L.D's New York base soon then. You can bring Loki, I hear you and him are... close and he can be there to make sure the bastard doesn't escape us." Director Fury said before getting up and leaving.

Nieve continued to sit there. Half of her was terrified and wanted to get as far away from this Dr Graham as possible but the other half of her was intrigued and wanted to hear what he had to say. She was disturbed from her thoughts when Loki entered the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked seeming worried that their conversation had been about something bad.

She smiled reassuringly and nodded.

"Director Fury wants me to talk to Dr Graham, the man who captured me." She said.

"And you said no?" Loki said.

"I said yes."

Loki seemed to pause for a few moments staring at her as if she had just told him she had just volunteered to throw herself into a shark tank.

"You said yes?" He repeated.

"Yes Loki! I want to find out more about him. I need closure and I am pretty sure this is the only way I will get it." She explained feeling exasperated.

"I am not happy about this." He said frowning deeply.

"I know but I need to. Please understand." She said standing up and wrapping her arms around him burying her face in his chest.

"I will be there and I will break every bone in his body if he tries to harm you." Loki said and Nieve knew he meant it.

* * *

_I feel like this is a milestone, chapter 20 woohoo!_

_Thank you so much for everyone reading it, you are all so fabulous. You are extra fabulous if you review though._

_I was asked if there was going to be lemons. Honestly I am not sure. I don't think every story needs it, what are your opinions?_

_I also wondered if you feel this story is going too slow? I want to take time to develop the relationships, but don't worry a new plot twist is coming this way!_


	21. Chapter 21

Nieve sighed in frustration and threw another outfit onto the growing pile of clothes on the floor behind her. She had been there for well over half an hour getting increasingly more annoyed at how much difficulty she was having trying to find something to wear.

"Having fun?" Loki asked he was leaning against the headboard of the bed watching her in amusement.

She ignored his comment and continued to rummage furiously.

"You will look beautiful in whatever you chose to wear." Loki said a while later.

"That is not the point!" Nieve complained. "I have to look good, as if nothing he did to me affected me and like I have moved on and am happy."

"I doubt your choice of clothes will influence his decision." Loki replied.

"It will." Nieve muttered.

She opted for a black skirt that stopped just above her knees. On top she added a dark blue blouse, she had originally picked a white one but changed her mind when she realised the light made it sheer enough that her burns could be visible.

Once she was dressed she glared at the pile of clothes that surrounded her feet. She instantly regretted throwing them because now she had to hang them all back up.

"Just leave it." Loki said springing up from the bed and making his way over to her. "You can move them when we get back."

Nieve nodded and turned to the mirror. She had decided to leave her hair down and noticed it was starting to need cut as it fell just past her waist. She ran her fingers through it but didn't do anything else.

"You look wonderful." Loki said coming to stand behind her.

Nieve couldn't help but laugh slightly at the sight of them. Of course Loki looked gorgeous and powerful as he towered over her in his shirt and smart trousers.

"Look at the height difference, it's ridiculous." She laughed.

Loki scooped her up bridal style and spun her around making her scream in surprise.

"You are like a doll." He said before throwing her up in the air.

Nieve gasped in surprise but knew he would catch her; she couldn't help but giggle and squeal as she flew up and down through the air. She realised that she must look like a love sick teenager but decided she really didn't care. She was too happy.

Loki stopped throwing her suddenly and looked down at her seriously.

"You have nothing to fear today, I won't leave you. I promise." He said and Nieve realised he had been trying to cheer her up.

"I trust you." She replied before pulling his face down to kiss her.

* * *

Later that day Nieve was sat between Loki and Natasha in the back of a black fancy S.H.E.I.L.D car on their way to their New York base. Nieve chewed her lip anxiously and tapped her foot up and down repeatedly.

"Try not to worry." Loki said from beside her.

"I'm not worried." She said quickly.

Loki smirked and put his hand on her thigh stopping her foot from tapping.

"May I remind you who you are attempting to lie to?" He said with a smirk.

Nieve gave him a small smile and focused on looking out of the window in the front of the car. She tried to tell herself that everything would be okay. He couldn't hurt her with so many S.H.E.I.L.D officers around them but there was something about being in a room with him that made her feel nauseous. His voice and face still haunted her dreams and she doubted a face to face meeting with him was really what she needed.

All too soon the car pulled up outside a fairly normal looking building. Nieve followed unhappily behind Natasha as she led them inside, Loki placed his hand on the small of her back as if to stop her changing her mind and leaving but she felt slightly more comforted knowing he was there.

The building was as boring on the inside as it was on the outside. They walked through multiple corridors all with boring looking offices and doors. Nieve was beginning to wonder how they got any work done in such a normal looking place, when they reached an elevator.

Standing by the button of the elevator was a man dressed all in black with a large gun. He glared at them as if to intimidate them but Nieve noticed it seemed to be only her who felt nervous under his glare.

"We have meeting with Fury." Natasha said and went to press the button but he stopped her.

"Proof?" He said cheekily.

Natasha glared at him for a minute before kicking him hard in the groin. The man fell to the ground with a gasp.

"If you have to ask me who I am then you suck at your job and deserved that." Natasha said sweetly before pressing the button.

Nieve glanced anxiously at the man before following Loki into the elevator.

They stood in silence as the elevator plummeted down to the lowest underground floor.

When they stepped out of the elevator Nieve noticed it looked far more technologically advanced down here than it had above ground. It was obvious that this floor must have been mainly used to hold prisoners as there were guards at every door and all of the doors were locked shut.

They continued down the corridor and turned into a room which wasn't locked. Inside stood Director Fury and some other S.H.E.I.L.D agents. If Nieve hadn't been so worried she would have laughed at the double sided mirror that allowed the people in this room to see into the cell. It was like something out of a film.

"So Nieve you okay to go in and talk to him for a while?" Director Fury said getting straight to the point.

Nieve nodded not fully trusting her voice not to betray her emotions and show them how nervous she was.

"You don't need to worry we can see and hear everything and he has no weapons on him." Said a friendly looking man with brown hair who stood beside Director Fury.

"What do you want me to ask him?" Nieve asked suddenly realising she had nothing to say to Dr Graham.

"Nothing, he seemed to want to see you so just see what he says." Director Fury said.

Nieve sighed and ran her hands through her hair.

"If you start to feel too uncomfortable just nod at us and we will be in there to let you out." The man beside Director Fury said with a comforting smile.

Nieve nodded but didn't make any moves towards the door.

"Better to get it over with instead of standing worrying." Natasha said gently.

Fighting the urge to run out of the room Nieve made her way over to the door to the cell. The guard at the door smiled kindly at her.

"You will be safe; I won't let anything happen to you." Loki said suddenly pulling her into a hug.

"You better not." Nieve teased.

"I promise." Loki said before placing his hands on her face and pulling her in for a kiss.

He let her go quickly and nodded to the man at the door who began to unlock it. Nieve frowned slightly, since when did he and the guard have an agreement. She soon forgot her confusion as she stepped into the room.

The room was ridiculously white and there was nothing in it but a table and two chairs. On one of the chairs sat her worst nightmare. He had chains around his feet and hands stopping him from being able to do her any harm. His face was littered with bruises and his posture indicated that Loki must have broken at least a few ribs when he had rescued her.

His usually slicked back hair was more dishevelled but he still wore that same amused look on his face.

"Why don't you take a seat." He said mockingly indicating to the seat across the table from him.

Nieve mentally cursed herself for standing there staring at him, not a good way to look confident and brave.

She slowly approached and sat down on the chair watching him suspiciously as she moved.

They sat in a painful silence for a few minutes as he stared at her taking in every part of her appearance, when his eyes travelled to her stomach he smiled.

"The burns are still troubling you?" He asked.

"You know they are." Nieve replied.

"I do." He said before pausing for a few moments.

Nieve watched him uncomfortably feeling like her stomach was churning, she felt her heart racing as she watched him but tried not to let it show.

When he suddenly moved forward slamming his chained hands on the desk she jumped with a gasp causing him to laugh.

"I see our last session made an impression. I'm glad." He said looking oddly proud.

"You haven't fully recovered either." Nieve pointed out, struggling to find something to say desperate to prove he hadn't broken her.

"Ah yes, he is impressively strong, I must say I was disappointed to notice my girl picked the God of Mischief and Lies to fall pathetically in love with." He sneered.

"I am not yours." Nieve said.

"Oh but you are." He said with a smile. "I found you alone, took you in and improved you. I created you. That makes you mine."

Nieve began to protest but he continued to speak stopping her in her tracks.

"I knew eventually you might be stupid enough to fall in love with someone but never did I imagine you would be ridiculous enough to fall for a god. I could have easily killed off any lover but not this one. Fortunately for me it won't last long and I'm sure he will remove himself from your life shortly." He said his eyes glinting in amusement.

"He..."

"He what? He won't leave you?" Dr Graham said in a mocking tone. "He will. Look at you, a broken pathetic mortal is no fit wife for a god, surely you must realise that?"

Nieve blushed furiously remembering everyone outside would be hearing this conversation also his accusation hurt her more than they should. She knew deep down what he was saying was true.

"But I am sure he reassured you that he loved you so he could fuck you. Might I remind you my dear that he is the god of mischief and lies, everything he told you will be a lie." Dr Graham said his tone growing angrier as he spoke.

"I let you out of my grasp for a short period of time and you spread your legs for the first man who shows you slightest bit of affection. I always knew you were the pathetically sentimental type but I had hoped you wouldn't have allowed that turn you into a slut."

Nieve blinked furiously to remove the tears stinging her eyes, she had wanted to come in here and be strong and brave but she couldn't. Everything he said was too personal, too true, like he was voicing every insecurity she had.

"I will be sure to teach you what happens to sluts next time we spend some time together but until then feel free to be made a fool of." He said, his voice reverting back to the amused tone she hated.

"You will be in prison." She said, the thought that he could one day get to her again making her head spin. She wrapped her arms around herself suddenly feeling very unprotected.

"Prison won't keep me away from you darling." He said softly before slamming his hands down on the desk with a bang and standing up sending the chair behind him flying.

"YOU. ARE. MINE." He shouted moving as if to approach her.

Nieve scrambled backwards out of her chair throwing a panicked glance at the window.

The door behind her suddenly flew open and Loki stormed in, his green eyes furious. Nieve took a nervous step back; she had never seen him so enraged in her life.

"You will never touch her again." Loki snarled as he stormed towards Dr Graham who stood there smirking looking as if he had just won the lottery.

Time seemed to go by in slow motion as Nieve watched the scene before her.

Loki strode through the room with all the grace and power of a lion stalking his prey. In one strong hand he grabbed Dr Graham's wrists and with one arm movement had successfully snapped both of his arms. Dr Graham didn't cry out in agony he instead laughed manically, the sound echoing hauntingly through the room.

Nieve remembered Loki's threat from the previous day and felt sick to her stomach. She watched as Loki grabbed the back of Dr Graham's hair and with one swift moment snapped his neck as if it was a mere twig in his hands.

Nieve couldn't stifle the gasp that escaped her as Dr Graham's lifeless body fell to the floor, the sights of his neck twisted was so sickening she had to look away.

Loki began to walk towards her all the anger within him seemed to have faded away with Dr Graham's life.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice sounded pained.

She nodded weakly her brain attempting to process what just happened.

Before Loki could reach her he suddenly doubled over a look of pain creeping over his face. He grabbed onto the table with one hand for support gasping for breath. Just as he seemed to get control of himself another wave of pain hit him forcing him to his knees.

Nieve ran forwards falling to her knees beside him.

"Loki?" She gasped grabbing his shoulder, when he flinched at her action she looked down at his back.

Blood was seeping through his shirt and beginning to drip onto the white floor. Nieve stared in horror for a few moments; Loki's heavy breathing fading into the distance as she fought the urge to faint.

Suddenly she remembered what Thor had told Loki last time he had attacked Dr Graham. If he killed another mortal the Allfather would punish him. She felt her heart constrict, Loki had just snapped the neck of a human being who hadn't even been attacking him.

Loki's cool hand gripping hers distracted her from her thoughts.

"My love..." He said, pain evident in his voice.

Before she could respond a bright light surrounded Loki forcing her to close her eyes. She felt wind rush past her and the pressure on her hand disappeared.

When she opened her eyes Loki was gone. Nothing remained but the droplets of blood he left behind.

She was aware of the voices behind her shouting but she couldn't be sure what they were saying or who they were talking to.

She felt the all too familiar darkness creeping over her mind and didn't try to fight it.

The last thing she felt was the cold ground on her face as she slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

_My longest chapter so far woohooo_

_Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows and favourites from last time! It is so good to get some feedback and hear your opinions._

_I hope no one hates me too much for this chapter, got to throw in a wee plot twist every now and then hehe_

_I have so much fun writing evil characters - not sure what that says about me..._

_I will update soon if I can stop myself from being distracted by tumblr every few minutes when I try and write._


	22. Chapter 22

Nieve woke up feeling disorientated, her head was spinning and she was lying uncomfortably on the hard floor. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position scrunching up her eyes against the harsh white room. She instantly felt annoyed at herself for fainting at such an important moment.

"Here have some water." Said Natasha who was sitting on the floor beside her holding out a cup.

Nieve blushed furiously that Natasha who seemed to fear nothing had seen her faint and accepted the water.

"I can't believe I fainted." She complained causing Natasha to laugh.

"A lot of people faint in highly emotional situations and you've been on edge all day." She said obviously trying to be sympathetic.

"I don't suppose Loki came back whilst I lay on the ground like an idiot?" Nieve asked knowing the answer would be no.

Natasha shook her head and Nieve sighed, every time she thought her life was going well something ridiculous happened and it was chaos again.

"Director Fury had to go attend to something but I'll take you back to Stark Tower and we can see what Thor says about all of this." Natasha explained.

"Is Director Fury angry with me?" Nieve asked feeling worried remembering how badly the whole interview went.

"No you didn't do anything wrong. He isn't even angry at Loki, most agents here have killed a fair few people and Dr Graham really did deserve it." Natasha said with a smirk.

Nieve didn't reply she just finished the water the cold temperature of it waking her up and giving her the boost she needed. She couldn't believe Dr Graham was finally dead and out of her life. She half expected him to come running in any second.

"Ready to go?" Natasha asked one she was finished.

Nieve nodded and got to her feet strangely feeling better than she had all day. She followed Natasha through the corridors and back to the elevator. She noticed that the guard at the elevator hurried to let them past without a word of complaint, obviously remembering their prior meeting.

They got into the car waiting for them outside the building and headed back to the tower. The journey seemed to go slower than it had when they were on their way to S.H.E.I.L.D as Nieve was eager to speak to Thor.

She was sure that once Thor knew what had happened he could travel back to Asgard and get Loki back before they had time to punish him. Nieve would make sure to apologise to Loki, if she had listened to him the night before none of this would have even happened.

When they got to the tower she followed Natasha inside. Once they were in the elevator she felt a sudden urge to thank her, knowing that being overly compassionate wasn't something Natasha did often.

"Thank you for staying with me." She said feeling a bit stupid.

"It's no problem, it's the least I could do considering I broke your nose and a rib the first time we met." Natasha said with a smile.

Nieve then followed Natasha to wherever everyone had assembled for the meeting she had called. It seemed like years ago that she had fought Natasha, Clint and Tony. So much had changed since then. Nieve remembered how much she had hated them all that night but now she was living with them and thought of them as friends. It was crazy how much things changed in a few months.

When they got to the room they saw everyone was there, obviously eager to find out what happened. Aurora and Clint sat together on one of the couches, Bruce was standing near the door and Tony sat at the bar. Thor was pacing up and down at the window whilst Jane watched him from another couch looking worried. Natasha headed over to Steve and sat down beside him.

"Lady Nieve what happened to my brother." Thor asked rushing towards her.

"Thor sit down and let her explain the whole story." Steve said and to Nieve's slight surprise Thor did what he was told.

All eyes on the room where on her and she felt herself blush slightly.

"Well I spoke to Dr Graham for a while and..."

"Wait you spoke to him?" Tony interrupted.

"Well he threatened me a lot whilst I sat there." Nieve explained, missing out the specifics like him calling her a slut. "To cut a long story short he was going on about capturing me again and then got up and was moving towards me when Loki came in. He was furious and well... he killed him."

"My brother killed the man?" Thor said looking outraged.

Nieve nodded and Thor clenched his fists.

"Loki killed a mortal." He said his voice deadly.

"Thor! If someone had ruined Jane's life and was threatening to kidnap and torture her again I doubt you would just sit there and do nothing!" She exclaimed feeling exasperated. "Why is it every time Loki does something you assume he does it to be evil when realistically you would do the same thing? Give him a break!"

Thor seemed to let go of his anger and she shouted and looked slightly embarrassed by the end of her little speech.

"I apologise." He said looking sheepish.

"Don't apologise to me Thor, make it up to Loki." She said with a sigh.

There was an awkward pause in the room so Nieve decided to finish her story.

"Once he killed him all of a sudden he was in pain and couldn't stand up properly, his back started bleeding again. Before I could do anything there was a flash of light and he was gone." Nieve said deciding to miss out her pathetic fainting.

Thor nodded looking unsurprised.

"His flog wounds will have reopened as he disobeyed Odin's order not to kill any mortal. He has been transported back to Asgard and will be awaiting trail to decide his punishment there." He explained.

"Surely your dad will understand why?" Bruce asked.

"Loki was forbidden to kill any mortals again, the best we can hope for is that Odin will be compassionate because he is his son and Loki can once again avoid execution." Thor said sadly.

Nieve felt the blood drain from her face. Loki could be sentenced to death and never be seen again all because she didn't listen to him and went to meet her worst nightmare. If Loki died now it would be her fault. She had assumed he would maybe be locked up for a while and or even just shouted at, not that he would be put to death.

"Surely he wouldn't kill him Thor; Loki only killed one person this time." Tony said sounding concerned.

"Justice in Asgard is harsh but fair." Thor said without feeling, clearly that was not his opinion.

"You are sick if you think torturing someone is fair." Tony said angrily.

"I have no say in what happens to my brother, I cannot protect him." Thor said the sad look returning.

Nieve felt despair washing over her as she listened to them argue. If Thor the Prince of Asgard couldn't save Loki there would be nothing she or anyone else could do.

"If he is having a trial surely you could speak in his defence?" Bruce asked, Nieve also noticed he gave her a worried glance not missing her now pale face.

"I will but Odin may assume I am only saying so because he is my brother." Thor said looking worried.

"Why doesn't Snow White speak in his defence, as she is the one he killed for?" Tony suggested.

"Would you do that for Loki?" Thor said looking suddenly happier.

Nieve nodded. "If you think it will help."

"It would help my brother's case greatly." Thor said before getting up and pacing again.

Everyone stood in silence and watched as Thor paced furiously up and down clearly planning what would be their plan. Nieve felt nervous at the thought of travelling to another realm but if it meant she could bring Loki back with her alive she would go without a fuss.

"Jane!" Thor suddenly boomed kneeling down and taking her face in his hands.

"Yes?" Jane said looking flustered and embarrassed.

"My Jane how would you like to come with me to my home, to Asgard!" Thor said his voice less harsh when he spoke to her.

Jane stared at him in shock for a few moments her mind processing the enormity of the question.

"Y... yes..." She stuttered finally.

Thor smiled happily.

"I cannot wait for you to see my realm." He said his face the picture of pure happiness.

Nieve felt uncomfortable; while Thor and Jane travelled around Asgard happily as a couple she would be worrying that Loki would be executed at any moment, but at least she wouldn't be alone with Jane there as her friend.

"Say your goodbyes before we go." Thor said turning to Nieve.

"Now?!" Nieve said in surprise.

"Yes, they will not wait long for a trial." Thor explained.

"Should we pack?" Jane said jumping up from the couch.

"Nay, you will have everything provided as you are royal guests." Thor said proudly.

Aurora got up and rushed forward as fast as her injured leg would carry her and pulled Nieve into a tight hug.

"You will get him back, and then get back to me." She whispered to Nieve sounding emotional.

"You don't need me you have Clint, and I hope we get him back." Nieve said giving her a squeeze suddenly feeling emotional as well.

"I need you both." Aurora said with a laugh.

Nieve sighed and squeezed her tight before letting her go.

"You will be back before you know it Nieve, be positive!" Aurora said with a smile.

When Aurora moved away Bruce came over as he was the only other person standing near her.

"Do you think your burns will be okay without taking the ointment?" he asked.

"Yeah, they will hurt but nothing as bad as they used to." Nieve said with a smile.

"You better be safe there, I don't want you arriving back and needing to go straight off to that medical room." Bruce said with a smile.

"I can't make any promises." Nieve said with a smirk.

Bruce seemed to be having some sort of mental battle for a moment before he pulled her into a warm hug. Nieve wrapped her arms around him feeling comforted.

"Don't worry." He whispered in her ear before letting her go.

Nieve scanned the room and decided there was no one else she was close enough to hug so looked to Thor to see what he wanted her to do.

"Man of Iron we will need to be on your roof." He said to Tony and so they all made their way out onto one of the landing pads on top of the tower.

Thor walked to the edge and put an arm around both Jane and Nieve holding them tight against his body. Nieve felt a twinge of sadness wishing it was Loki holding her so close not Thor.

"Heimdall take us to Asgard!" Thor suddenly bellowed to the clouds.

Nieve had a change to give a wave to everyone watching them before the ground moved away from her feet.

She felt a sickening pull in her stomach as they were transported through the realms.

* * *

_I thought my last chapter was an exciting one but the lack of reviews tells me it maybe wasn't, unfortunately this one really isn't either but things will be getting exciting once they get to Asgard._

_Please take some time to leave me a review, I have turned into a crazy review woman and without them bad things might happen..._


End file.
